Michi no Bleach
by BLuKage
Summary: Can one person cause a ripple effect that could change the course of Bleach? She charts out a new path of Bleach with her will. A girl who can make the infamous carrot head's heart beat faster? Follow their story as it alters history, creating pages that never would have existed.
1. Chapter 1

_'Tis I! 'Tis I! Upon my mighty steed! With another new story to feed! It's the return of __**BLu**__!_

_I had been going through a Bleach phase when I started this and well...it never ended! So here we are!_

_I don't own Bleach_

* * *

"I hope that's the last of it…" I groaned and set down a carton in the living room, flopping lifelessly on the couch after that. My older sister raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head "That's the extent of your stamina? How pathetic…"

I shot her a glare before leaning back and looking at the room upside down. For some reason, I always loved hanging upside down and looking at my surroundings. "Anyways" she looked up from her checklist "There's another round of cartons due to arrive in the afternoon. You'll be alone at home because I need to meet my boss."

Nodding wearily, I took a gulp of ice cold water. When I abruptly sat up, I caught the sight of my hair in a nearby mirror and laughed. My short, spiky brown hair was puffed out like a Christmas tree. After several minutes of sighing at empty air, Aonami walked out, fully dressed and spoke as she packed her bag "I'll be back by 4 or so. Lunch is in the oven, eat soon. Take care kiddo." She ruffled my hair, grinning at my annoyed snort and left.

Great, now I'm all alone and dreadfully bored. Ah well, might as well fill out my high school application. Very precisely, I filled out the blanks. Name: Akira Michi. Age: 15. "I'm bored after two blanks…what a tragedy…" I mumbled to the walls. Tucking the form under a paperweight, I leaned back into the couch again, sprawled out in not an entirely lady-like fashion.

I looked at my feet which were sticking out from the edge and sighed. I was 5"6, taller than the average girl which always made my sofa too small to stretch out all the way. I was almost at the verge of falling asleep when a loud yell across the street erupted "IIIICCCHHIIIGOOOO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"DAMN IT! DO YOU HAVE TO ASSAULT ME AS SOON AS I WALK IN?!"

I fell out of the couch in shock and lay in that position for a while, blinking slowly. What the heck just happened?

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo and his father were soon engaged in a furious battle. Karin shook her head while Yuzu watched helplessly, waving her ladle for them to stop.

"Ichi-nii, please stop!" Yuzu cried out. Ichigo shouted one last insult at his father before turning to his sister. "What is it, Yuzu?"

"We have new neighbors!" she waved her hands excitedly while Ichigo looked blank. "We have to go and greet them!" Karin sighed from the table.

"I'll pass." Ichigo waved his hand and headed to the staircase, only to be knocked down again.

"Ichigo! How could you refuse your sister like that?! You'll go with her right now!" Isshin Kurosaki poked his son's back with his foot while reprimanding him.

"Fine! I'll go! Get your leg off me!"

FIRST PERSON- AKIRA

I was debating whether to go out and explore or to laze around when there was a knock on the door. That's weird, Aonami shouldn't be home so soon. Shuffling quickly to the door, I straightened out my t shirt and jeans before opening the door.

An elementary school girl and an older boy about my age stood there. The girl immediately stuck out her hand and chirped "Hello! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki! Nice to meet you!" with a huge smile.

I blinked twice before a smile spread over my face and I took her tiny hand within mine. "I'm Akira Michi. Nice to meet you too."

Yuzu tugged at the older boy's sleeve and said "This is my older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo gave a grunt and nodded at me. _'Somebody's grumpy…they don't resemble each other much…'_ I thought and said "So you were the one assaulted before?" I raised an eyebrow humorously at the embarrassed face of the orange haired guy.

"C'mon in. The house's a mess 'cause we haven't finished unpacking, so don't mind." I invited them with an easy grin. "You look like you don't want to be here." I told Ichigo bluntly. His head snapped to mine and he frowned at me, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah." He replied after some time.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu gasped in mortification and whacked his arm "Don't be so rude."

He gave a non committal grunt and turned away again. "Seriously, if you don't want to be here, you can go. I'll drop Yuzu home. Where do you live anyways?" I asked, turning to the girl.

"Across the street! My father's a doctor and he runs a clinic." Yuzu pointed to the house and I could make out a sign saying 'Kurosaki clinic'.

"Uh huh, anyways have a seat. I'll make some tea?" I asked and Yuzu jumped forward, holding out a container. "What's this?"

"Something to welcome you to the neighborhood!" a delicious smell wafted out of the box, making me lower my head to the box. Man, whoever made this is _good_.

"Thanks a lot, Yuzu-chan." I smiled widely and ruffled her hair. I could see Ichigo's eyes soften slightly at the gesture.

"Huh, I'll have to save some for my sister or else she'll murder me." I mumbled.

"You have a sister, Michi-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Call me Akira. Yeah, I have an older sister who's gone for a job interview at the moment."

Soon, I made some tea and groaned when I made too much. Again. That was my problem; I could make decent food, but I always cooked excessive quantities.

"Here you go, Yuzu-chan, Ichigo." I handed them their cups and settled on a bean bag opposite the sofa. "So, you look about the same age as me. Do you go to Karakura high school by any chance?" I asked Ichigo.

"I'm starting tomorrow." He replied shortly.

"Cool, you can show me the way then." I said and sipped my tea. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that I basically ordered him, but didn't say anything.

After mostly silence and some conversation between me and Yuzu, they were about to leave, when I heard a truck's horn outside the house.

"Oh, the rest of the stuff must have arrived. Well then, see you guys around." I waved at them with a nonchalant smile, walking towards the truck. After signing the delivery document, I paid the movers and now stood with all the cartons in my garden.

"Alright, let's do this." I mumbled to myself and rolled up my sleeves. As I picked up one box, I heard a voice behind me "Hey."

"Gah!" I jumped two feet with the carton and heard a horrible jangling sound from it. Going slightly pale, I hoped none of the stuff belonged to my sister. "You should _not _have done that!" I shook my fist at Ichigo, who merely shrugged in response. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"My sister told me help you out." He replied. My anger dissipated and I felt guilty for snapping at him. Giving a genuine smile, I cocked my head and said "I appreciate the fact that you care for your sister so much. But it's fine, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't like forcing people."

His eyebrows went up slightly and pondered for a while before saying "It's ok, I want to."

"If you say so." I pointed to the other cartons and headed inside with the one in my arms.

I ran a hand through my hair, as I did frequently, frowning irritably at the heat outside before setting the carton down. "Where do I put this?" Ichigo asked and I pointed to the spot beside the couch.

"Holy shit!" I jerked up and pointed to floor.

"What?!" Ichigo tensed and looked at what I pointed, only to pause in confusion. "It's a cockroach."

"Exactly!" I said and rushed inside, returning with a broom. "Die, infidel scum!" brandishing the broom like a sword and ran after it.

After I squashed it and cleaned up, I turned to look at Ichigo who looked torn between laughing and face palming. "You can laugh." I waved at him and set the broom down.

He allowed a grin to come on his face. "That's your way of dealing with pests?"

"It could have been worse." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, asking why. "My sister would have screamed and started jumping on the sofa." I replied and his face dawned with understanding, nodding.

After we were done, I made lemonade and we eagerly gulped down the chilled drink. "That hit the spot…" Ichigo mumbled, his hand over his eyes as he was spread out on the sofa.

I grinned and exhaled tiredly beside him. "Do you mind introducing me to your friends?"

"Sure. Be ready by 7 tomorrow. School starts at 7:30." He replied, not moving.

Suddenly, keys jiggled and the door opened. Aonami walked in and stopped short at the sight of Ichigo. "Hello guest. Akira, introductions." She said firmly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, he lives across the street and was helping out with the cartons." I replied airily.

Ichigo got up and shook hands with Aonami "Aonami Michi, your family owns a clinic?" He nodded.

"I'll get going. See you, Michi." He waved and exited.

Once he was gone, Aonami grinned at me. "What?" I asked warily. "You looked pretty tired. Was he just helping out with cartons?" she gave a suggestive grin.

"SHUT UP AONAMI!" I bellowed and threw my shoe at her.

ICHIGO POV

As I crossed the street, I heard a loud yell from Michi's house. "SHUT UP AONAMI!" I raised my eyebrows before shaking my head and grinning. It was a bit similar to me and dad arguing.

"Ichi-nii! Did you help out Akira-san?" Yuzu ran up to me once I entered the house. I nodded as I removed my shoes.

"Ichigoooo! I heard you met a girl! Was she pretty?!" Dad asked excitedly. "Did you get some action?"

I punched him as unwanted images ran through my head, staining my face a slight pink "Sh-Shut up! Nothing like that happened!"

He was unperturbed and ran to Mom's poster, starting to cry "OH MASAKI! OUR LITTLE BOY'S GROWING UP!"

I slapped my face and groaned _'I'm surrounded by idiots…'_

AKIRA POV

That night, I was hardly able to sleep due to excitement. I kept fidgeting in my bed and finally said "Gah! I won't get any sleep at this rate!" The clock read 2 o'clock and I smacked my forehead.

A new start for me tomorrow…At least I'll know someone. Ichigo's an interesting character. I'd love to witness what happened amidst all that yelling in his house yesterday. His sister Yuzu is really sweet…that reminds me, I need to return the box.

My phone started blaring the alarm and I jumped up, rolled over in my bed and switched off the alarm while I was propped on my elbows. I always awoke with jolt and then flop back into bed again. The sun had risen and the light was entering little by little through my window. Untangling the blankets, I got up after lying in the bed's warmth for a bit.

After my morning routine, I held up the Karakura High School uniform. The skirt was a little too short my taste…

Leaving the first button open, I tied the bow loosely around my collar and pondered whether to wear the jacket or not. Shrugging, I held it over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

"Leaving for your job?" I questioned on seeing Aonami already up and munching on toast. She nodded and pointed to the toast and milk, telling me to eat.

I gulped down the last of my milk as the clock's hand neared 7 o'clock. Stepping out, I double checked everything while glancing at my watch. It was 7 and no sign of Ichigo.

"DAMN IT! STOP GOING ON ABOUT THAT, WILL YOU?! I DON'T SEE MICHI LIKE THAT!" A familiar voice bellowed and I thought _'Oh there he is.'_

A furious orange head burst through the door across the street, muttering under his breath. He looked up and blinked once he saw me. I waved and he nodded back, turning towards the road and starting to walk. I was trying to fight a grin, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Not a word, Michi." He warned. "Unless you want to die."

I rolled my eyes "Oh wow, I'm so scared, Kurosaki." He shrugged and continued walking. "So, how don't you see me exactly?" I asked and Ichigo stumbled over empty air immediately. The pink splotch on his cheeks was funny to see as he stumbled over his words.

"W-well you see, it's just that my stupid dad, he, well, uh suggested that- Oh forget it!" he threw his arms in the air in frustration. I snickered and patted his arm "Easy hot head, your head might overheat."

He gave me a dirty look and snorted. "We're here."

I turned to the front and saw the gates with the words 'Karakura High School' outside. It was simple but picturesque due to the cherry blossom petals swaying gently onto the path. Smiling, I felt happy as I saw the pink-petalled trees.

"What are you grinning for?" Ichigo nudged the side of my head with his bag.

"Ugh, don't do that." I swatted away the bag. "A boy won't understand. Well, definitely not a hot head."

He scowled and whacked me on the head with the bag. "Hey!" I yelled, holding my head.

"Just get to the main office and get your schedule and class." He waved and walked off.

"Ass." I grumbled. That was unhelpful. I didn't know where the main office was. After an hour of fruitless searching, I was back where I started.

I was fuming as I stood in the school's driveway. _'I'm going to kill him…slowly and brutally…'_ While I was imagining different ways of torturing orange headed asses, I didn't notice someone walk up to me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I jumped back and relaxed when I saw a girl with short, black hair in a boy cut. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hopelessly lost."

"Newbie?" she asked and I nodded. "You're looking for the main office, I guess. C'mon, I'll show you."

I exhaled in relief and followed her. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. What about you?" she asked with a grin.

"Akira Michi, just moved here. If only that orange headed ass had shown me the way to the main office…" I growled at the last part.

"Orange head? You mean Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, since we were kids. How do you know him?" she asked curiously.

"He lives across the street from me, so I asked him to show me the way here. He just dropped me at the gate and disappeared." I sighed and slouched slightly.

"That's Ichigo for ya, but he's usually not this harsh to girls." Tatsuki shrugged and pointed to a counter. "Here you go."

"Thanks man, sorry about this." I said sheepishly and she waved it off with an easy smile. She was kind enough to wait for me as I got my stuff. "So, where's Class 1-3?"

"You're in that class? I'm there too!" Tatsuki grinned and I grinned back. "I'll introduce you to my friends, c'mon."

Soon, we reached the class and I walked through the door to find everyone chatting and socializing. Immediately, I felt out of place and drew into myself a bit.

"Tatsuki-chan!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a rather…generous chest waved enthusiastically at my guide.

"Hey Orihime!" she waved back. The one named Orihime turned to me with a bright smile that I frankly found a little odd.

"Hello! Who're you?"

"Akira Michi, nice to meet you." I greeted politely and shook her hand. "I'm Orihime Inoue!" she chirped back. I gave a well-disguised fake laugh. Actually, I felt a little weird at the extra brightness and sweetness this girl was exuding.

However, I yelped in shock when a red-haired girl came and groped Orihime out of nowhere. Orihime gave a hamster-like squeak while Tatsuki let out a war cry, launching herself at the red head, beating her within an inch of her life.

I was still frozen in my position- my arms were shielding me while one leg was raised to bolt or block any moment. Tatsuki came back, cracking her knuckles "Sorry about that, Akira-chan. Chizuru was really asking for it…"

"I won't ask." I laughed nervously at her super scary strength.

"Anyways" Tatsuki began and turned away "ICHIGO!"

"What Tatsuki?" an irritable voice answered.

"Apologize to Akira! Because of you, she was hunting for the office for an hour or so!" Tatsuki shook my arm.

Annoyed, brown eyes turned to me and he grunted "Sorry."

I merely narrowed my own grey eyes and spoke coldly "Apologize only if you mean it, Kurosaki." His eyebrows went up at my tone. "Like I said before, I don't like forcing others."

He looked down and bit his lip. But before he could say anything, the teacher entered the class and inquired about me. Once I introduced myself to the class, I took a seat beside the window.

Sighing, I wondered how my life would be here. As the history lecture proceeded, I felt a flicker of a presence outside the window and turned towards it. Nothing was there, but as I turned I felt someone's gaze boring holes into my back.

I turned behind to see Ichigo averting his gaze quickly and I raised an eyebrow. _'What's with him?'_

Shrugging, I stood up as the bell went and walked out to my locker. "What now? Science…ugh, I have just one notebook…guess I'll have to manage." I muttered to myself as I rummaged in the locker.

"Hey."

I turned around with stiff shoulders to see my neighbor standing moodily, his hands shoved in his pockets. I waited without answering.

"I'm…sorry." His voice clearly held guilt and I felt my stiffness leave me instantly.

"It's fine hot head. Let's go, we have class or did you forget that?" I touched his shoulder and pulled him by the sleeve to the next class.

"Yeah…" I heard his hesitant response but missed the small, content smile on his face.

* * *

_Yeah...so...I hope that was good. I'm completely in love with Ichigo. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites in the first chapter itself! I'll try and update every Sunday._

_I own the hot carrot head, whatcha gonna do, Kubo?_

* * *

"Ooh, who's this lovely lady in our presence, Ichigo?" a short guy, seemingly innocent looking, walked up to me after spotting me and Ichigo enter the roof together.

"Akira Michi, new student." Ichigo turned to me then "Steer clear of him. He likes picking up chicks."

I snorted with laughter while the guy, whose name was Mizuiro, protested against that statement. Ichigo merely stared at him with a bored expression.

"Kurosaki-kun!" came the shrill cry and I winced minutely. Orihime bounded to Ichigo's side and started talking excitedly with him.

Tatsuki and Ichigo exchanged greetings and during that time a tall, burly Hispanic guy entered the roof top. He grunted silently to Ichigo, while I was busy being stupefied over his height. I had to crane my neck to see him and felt inferior at the height difference.

I hung my head low and gave a groan. "Hm? What's wrong?" asked the orange head.

I pointed to the tall guy "He's way too taller than me…it makes me feel inferior."

I heard him sigh before saying "Get over it. He's Chad Yasutora. Chad, she's the new girl, Akira Michi."

"Hey man, how's it going?" I waved, having gotten over my inferiority. Seeing a guy who was taller than me by more than a foot annoys me.

Chad grunted back and nodded to Ichigo. "I-CHI-GOOO!" someone yelled and a brown haired guy shot forwards, only to be slugged by Ichigo and went down with a groan.

"Oh hey Keigo." Ichigo greeted as if he hadn't hit him just now.

"You're too good as always…" The guy named Keigo gave a quivering thumbs up. When his eyes fell on me, I swear they started glittering. I'm not bad looking, but this is going overboard.

"Oh lovely lady! May I know your name?" He asked in a Shakespearean style, holding my hand.

I gave a nervous laugh and took my hand away as Ichigo threw his shoe at Keigo's head without looking. "I'm Akira Michi, pleased to meet you."

"Is she already taken by you, Ichigo?" Keigo asked curiously. He was on the ground again, this time my fist was outstretched while Ichigo deadpanned at him, saying "No."

* * *

After all the introductions were done, I stood a bit towards the side and observed everyone. Ichigo seems to know everyone here, perhaps they all are friends. It was painfully obvious that Orihime was infatuated with him. Tatsuki seemed to know him on a more personal level as she knew him since they were kids.

Chad seemed a bit like a wallflower and looked as if he…owed Ichigo or something. Keigo and Mizuiro were just friends. Ichigo. He was the one who brought them all together and bound them. Munching on my food, I was sitting contently at the railing before Orihime interrupted.

"Hey Akira-san! Let's go and eat with the girls!" she caught my arm in a surprisingly strong grip and dragged me off before I could complain.

I was kind of surprised and apprehensive to see the red head, probably called Chizuru, eating with them. After I saw the looks she gave Orihime, I shut my lunch box, having lost my appetite. But the final straw was in class.

While I was putting my books away after the final class was done, I heard evil laughter behind me and two hands shot towards my chest. Instinctively, I dropped to the floor and swept my leg in an arc, sending Chizuru to the floor.

She laughed nervously and wiggled her fingers at me. Mercilessly, my foot met with her face and I pressed it down on the floor as I said "You even _touch_ me and I will tear you to pieces."

The boys were watching with amused looks and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Ichigo's face, but it was gone before I noticed.

Anyways, I was a tad bit suspicious after he came up to me and said "Hey, you know your way back right? Can you go home by yourself? I have some work."

"Yeah sure…but I don't remember asking you to walk with me. What's going through your head, hot head?" I grinned and poked his cheek as he turned away with a scowl and a red face. "C'mon, tell me. Are you going to make a move on me like in those shoujo mangas?"

"Shut up moron!" he snapped and shoved my face back with his hand. Ugh, his hand was big enough to cover my entire face, so I bit it, making him recoil with a yelp. He stared at me as I laughed and walked out yelling "Bye hot head!"

Since it was the first day, school finished early which meant that I still had some time, so I decided to explore a bit. Looking around at the shops, I spotted a sweet shop at a slightly isolated location.

Pondering about the last time I had any kind of candy, I skipped over to the shop. While I waited for someone to appear, I busied myself by looking at the sweets on display. My ears perked up on hearing some voices inside "I hope you're happy with our product, Kuchiki-san! Please come again!"

_'Kuchiki? Hmm…sounds a bit familiar…nah, I must be imagining it.'_ I shrugged and stood up as a man in green clothes came out.

"Welcome! I'm Kisuke Urahara! How may I help you?" he spoke comically, making me grin by the way he fanned himself.

"Do you have dango?"

"Of course! How many?"

"Um…four packets please."

"Here you go! Please visit again!"

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." I waved over my shoulder and ran back the way I came.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

"Hmm…" Kisuke hummed thoughtfully, looking at the high school girl disappear around the corner. He could still feel her reiatsu though. It was going towards an equally strong reiatsu.

"I could be mistaken, but her reiatsu seemed familiar." Kisuke mumbled.

"What was that, Urahara-dono?" Tessai asked.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all."

* * *

AKIRA POV

Munching on a stick of sweet dango, I walked past the familiar streets, taking an alternative route home. I heard some loud voices at the next turn and curiously walked towards it, for one, I heard a familiar voice. Secondly, it must be pretty funny since the familiar voice seemed to be yelling at someone.

"Question 1: What is that?" Ichigo pointed to the telephone post where a vase had tipped over, spilling flowers out.

One of the hooligans answered nervously "Um, it's a shrine to honor the soul of a kid who died here-"

"CORRECT!" Ichigo bellowed and planted his foot in the guy's face, sending him flying.

I grinned and walked out, continuing from where he left off "Question 2: Why did it fall over?"

The two guys plus Ichigo turned to look at me in shock. One of the guys spat "We don't answer to a girl like ya!"

I cheerfully brought my leg in an arc against one of the guy's temple and knocked him out instantly. "I asked you a question."

The only one remaining gave a frightened squeak before saying "We-we might have knocked it over while playing football..."

"You guys catch on fast! Ichigo, would you finish it off?" I said sweetly.

He smirked and kicked the last guy to join the others in an ungainly heap. "Didn't expect to see you here, Michi."

"Same here, Kurosaki. Didn't know you were a softie." I smirked, but raised my eyebrows when he abruptly frowned.

"You…know why I'm doing this?" he asked unsurely.

"For the girl right? Yes, I can see her." I said, confirming his suspicions. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open uselessly before I pushed his jaw up with my hand.

"A fly might go in." I laughed and his face returned to his normal, perpetually scowling face.

"Thank you onii-chan! Onee-chan!" the girl's ghost appeared and smiled widely at us.

"Hey no problem kiddo, we'll be back tomorrow." I ruffled her hair.

"I'll get you new flowers tomorrow." Ichigo smiled at her as well and promised.

"Shall we?" I asked him. He nodded and waved goodbye to the girl.

"Surprised?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He turned to me "Yeah…but what else do you know?"

"I got a kind of…vibe from you that I get from myself and my sister." I shrugged "It's hard to explain."

"Uh huh, so your sister can see them too?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, can your sister?"

"Not really, she can just feel them. But my other sister, Karin, can see them." He said. Suddenly, I cracked up laughing.

"…You okay?" he asked hesitantly as I clutched his shoulder for support. I laughed hard as I remembered the look on those guys' faces as I kicked him as good as Ichigo.

"Nothing…it's just that his face was worth seeing. Those jerks thought that I'm some sissy girl, but I gave him good!" I chortled.

He shook his head and poked my temple "Crazy chick you're one."

"Why thank you, it takes one to know one!" I shot back. "See ya tomorrow, hot head!" I waved and ran inside my home's gate, laughing at his ticked off expression at the nickname.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo shook his head, grinning slightly at the eccentric girl. "I'm home-" before he could complete the sentence, a pair of feet collided with his face.

"YOU'RE LATE ICHIGO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ASSAULTS HIS SON AS SOON AS HE ENTERS THROUGH THE DOOR?!" Ichigo bellowed in his father's face.

* * *

AKIRA POV

"Shucks, they're at it again." I sighed and laughed at my sister's stunned expression. "Don't worry sis, it's going to be an everyday thing."

"…Is it wise to be friends with the orange haired kid?" she asked me after some time. She headed to the kitchen, rolling her eyes when I fell out of the sofa laughing.

"Ooh I get it now!" Aonami exclaimed as she came out. Pointing dramatically at me, she concluded "You've got the hots for him!"

I sputtered indignantly "WHAT THE HELL?!" and sprung up from the floor.

"Of course! I'll go and tell him to date you!" she proclaimed and ran out of the door, to my horror.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE STUPID!" I bellowed and ran after her.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo and Isshin paused in their fight on hearing two voices outside in the streets. "YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MOMENT, DUMBASS!"

"NOOO! I WANT MY SISTER TO HAVE AN ACTIVE SOCIAL LIFE!"

"I'M FINE THE WAY I AM, BAKA!"

"I DON'T ACCEPT! YOU NEED MALE CONTACT AND WHAT BETTER THAN TO ASK THE ORANGE HAIRED KID?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo went red at the yells and looked out of the window to see an absolutely livid Akira holding her sister in a head lock. Aonami was trying to come to their door.

"HELLOOOO THERE!" Isshin suddenly yelled and both the sisters looked up. Akira went red at having been seen and Aonami waved cheerfully.

"Kurosaki-san! Let your son go on a date with my sister!" she said loudly.

"AONAMI!" Akira brought her fist down mercilessly before Isshin could reply and dragged her sister back to their house.

"She's pretty! I approve!" Isshin gave a sparkling smile and gave a thumbs up to his son. Ichigo merely kicked him out of the window and trudged back to his room, rubbing his red face viciously.

* * *

AKIRA POV

"You. Did not have to do that!" I yelled at Aonami, burning with embarrassment on the inside. Ugh, the image I had built up has now been destroyed. Hot head will never let me forget this.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of…what I usually classified as ghost-seeing energy. It was so abrupt that my neck snapped towards the window while Aonami froze.

We simultaneously turned to look at each other and nodded. Aonami walked calmly to the window with me beside her and we looked out cautiously. "There!" I exclaimed when I saw a figure in black fly past our house. Aonami's reaction, however, was not expected. Her face went a deathly white and her fist clenched over the window pane.

"…Nami?" I quietly called her by her nickname. She seemed to come back to her senses and turned to me.

"Get back inside, _now_!" She ordered with frightening intensity, almost pushing me towards the living room.

"OK ok! I'm going!" I huffed impatiently and walked back. Whatever caused her to react like that?

* * *

Dinner was had in unusual and utter silence. I couldn't fathom the look of severe worry that dominated Aonami's expression as she barely looked at her plate. I knew better than to comment on it.

"If you're done, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." She suddenly spoke, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and carried my empty plate to the kitchen. After washing up, I retreated to my room and packed my bag, as I always did the night before. A horrific howling echoed abruptly throughout the whole street making me go pale.

My legs trembled as the howling issued again, this time much closer. Swallowing nervously, I walked slowly to the window, only to almost scream out at the sight.

A grotesque beast stood outside the Kurosaki clinic, jerking its head from side to side. A skeletal mask covered its face as it demolished the road by just walking on it. It radiated such a foul aura that just looking at it made me feel nauseous and suffocated.

My heart beat faster and I hastily ducked down as the head swiveled in my direction. Cautiously, I peeked out again and what I saw, made my eyes widen.

A tiny girl in black robes was attempting to hold back the monster with a sword brandished and in the midst of it, Ichigo Kurosaki rushed out and started yelling at the monster. _'What…? What is he doing?!'_ I thought frantically, itching to go out there and pull him away from the scene. A feeling of dread spread throughout me as I saw the tiny figure of Yuzu unconscious within the monster's giant claw.

The monster charged against Ichigo, who stood stubbornly in its path when the raven haired girl intercepted it and got caught between the beast's jaws. The splatter of blood on the street made me feel weak as I looked on, unable to do anything. Yuzu was released from his grip and safely set to the side.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he yelled at the girl this time. The girl replied weakly and sank against a telephone pole while the beast was momentarily distracted by the wound inflicted by the girl. Ichigo had a frantic expression as the girl told him something. He clenched his fist and spoke again, this time his expression determined.

I screamed out this time in horror as the girl plunged her sword through Ichigo's chest "ICHIGO! NO!" I must be mistaken, but I felt his eyes turn to me for a moment before bright light engulfed the two.

Needless to say, I was more than just shocked when I saw Ichigo emerge from the light, dressed in the same black robes as the girl's. The girl, however, now sat in plain white robes looking quite powerless.

Swinging an absolutely _huge_ sword, Ichigo charged at the monster while bellowing at it and cut it down in a powerful swing. As the fiend disappeared, Ichigo and the raven haired girl exchanged a few words before she went away and Ichigo walked back inside.

Silently, I backed away from the window till I hit the bed's edge and collapsed on it. I won't forget that for a long time.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Aonami panted as she released the barrier around the house. The barrier had cut off their reiatsu, preventing the hollow or the Shinigami from detecting them. She could only hope that the Kurosakis were ok, having felt the fluctuating reiatsus of the teenage boy and the female shinigami.

She glanced towards the stairs, desperately hoping that Akira heard and saw nothing of what transpired. She didn't want her younger sister to know about that cruel world. Aonami had faced enough if it and would make sure that Akira would experience none of it.

* * *

_Ta da! *Bows* Review! Every review means a candy for Shiro-chan! (Toshiro: I don't want candy!) Ignore him, he secretly likes it._

**_BLuKage._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Updateee!_

**xxxbribriturnerxxx:**_ Thank you for being my stalker!_

**jinxbadluck012:** _Akira and Aonami aren't Shinigami. Honestly, even I don't know yet what to call their kind of power. I'll get down to it...someday..._

**evewolf123:**_ Toshiro has a candy hangover..._

_Ichigo's mine! MINE! BACK OFF FROM THE CARROT HEAD!_

* * *

AKIRA POV

Stirring my tea absently, I thought worriedly whether to confront Ichigo about this or not. Did all that even happen yesterday? I looked out of the window and saw the gaping hole in the Kurosaki's house, shivering as I remembered that skull faced monster looking at me.

It definitely happened.

Soon, all the members came out one by one to inspect the damage done. There was a black haired girl who was more mature looking than Yuzu standing there as well. She must be Karin. Ichigo was there as well in his school uniform, but he looked rather stupefied at whatever his family was talking about.

I decided to go there as well and snatched my bag from the chair, quickly running out. As I walked across the street, I gasped, feigning ignorance "What the hell happened here?!"

Ichigo gave a start and was agitated on seeing me there "Oh hey Michi! Well uh, over here, what happened you see-"

"A truck plowed into the house and amazingly, none of us woke up!" Yuzu exclaimed. Oh, so that's what's got Ichigo so shocked. Karin was looking at me curiously and finally asked "You're Akira Michi?"

"Yep, you must be Karin." I replied and shook hands with her. Ichigo's dad looked at me and he started elbowing Ichigo with a grin on his face.

Ichigo merely shook a fist at him and before his dad could open his mouth, Ichigo said loudly "Oh look! We're getting late for school! See you!" and dragged me off by my arm.

"Ouch! Kurosaki! Let go, damn it!" I yanked my arm out and rubbed it, feeling it get sore already.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good that you didn't stick around there." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So…what was with your sister yesterday? Is she always like this?" a grin came onto his face.

I flushed angrily and said "She's annoying sometime and I suspect that she's bipolar. Let's leave it at that."

"Naw, this is too good to let go." He retorted, grinning at the scowl I retaliated with.

"Shucks, don't you have other things to worry about? Like the gaping hole in your house?" I snapped, but immediately regretted it as his grin disappeared and he seemed to go off into deep thought.

Frowning, I opened my mouth to say something, but paused. _'I have to get this over with.'_

"Ichigo." I spoke and he gave a small start, turning to me with surprise in his eyes. Brushing off his reaction, I dropped the bomb "What really happened yesterday?"

His eyes went wide and his arms dropped to the side.

ICHIGO POV

That shinigami, Rukia, I guess she said her name was, she said that we'd see her again. I'm a bit worried about the fact under what circumstances would we meet again.

"Ichigo." Akira's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I realized with a shock that it was only the second time she had called me by my name. But her question made my stomach drop to my feet. "What really happened yesterday?"

My mind ran a thousand miles in a minute as I considered this. Shit, I forgot she could see spirits too. Could she have seen the entire spectacle yesterday? It is possible as her house is just across the street.

Should I tell her? _Could_ I tell her? Would she believe me?

The ringing of the school bell interrupted my thoughts and I realized that we had already reached our classroom. I heard Mizuiro discussing why I might not come to school today as a truck supposedly rammed into my house.

Tatsuki took it one step further by insinuating that I was dead and freaked out. I hit her head with my bag and deadpanned "I'm not dead, Tatsuki."

AKIRA POV

I kept my eyes on Ichigo's face, patiently waiting for an answer. His face seemed to be torn between worry and confusion. However, the bell rang and I gave a sigh of frustration on seeing the entrance of our classroom.

The others had been discussing about the accident when Ichigo whacked Tatsuki with his bag much like how he had done to me on the first day. Orihime looked at him and starting tittering while greeting him. I'll never understand that girl…

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, Kurosaki." I spoke, drawing his attention. "Just…be safe." I said unsurely before going to my seat. His face held hesitance for a moment, before Mizuiro asked him something else.

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" a voice asked politely. When I turned to look at her, my eyes widened. But that was nothing compared to Ichigo's reaction. He shot out of his seat and pointed dramatically at her, yelling "YOU!"

I almost face palmed at that and had the sense to hide my surprise. It was the same girl whom I had seen fighting the skull monster yesterday. The one who stabbed Ichigo with her sword, causing him to get powers too somehow…

Frowning, I observed them while Mizuiro spoke about her, introducing her as Rukia Kuchiki. Kuchiki? So she must have been the one in the candy shop that day! I punched my open palm as realization dawned upon me. Rukia was in the candy shop, hence the candy shop owner must be somehow connected to all this. That guy seemed a little shady from the start…

However, when I looked up, having missed what happened due to my mulling, I saw Ichigo dragging Rukia out. Oh well, if Ichigo won't tell me then might as well ask her.

With that thought, I ran out of the class after them. Following them silently, I caught bits and pieces of the conversation. I was a bit confused when she started jabbering in old English.

"…Why didn't you go back to that Soul Society place?!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Fool! Only Shinigami can go there and I'm not one anymore!" Rukia yelled back. Hmm, this was different from her airy-fairy personality. She then went on a rant about how almost all her powers had been transferred to Ichigo.

So that's what happened…and she said she was a shinigami? I thought they existed only in fairy tales? This is getting a little hard to believe…I sighed and sank against the tank I was hiding behind. Is it better to ask them? Well, I suppose things would be clearer…

"Since you know more than hot head here…" I revealed myself by speaking loudly and heard Rukia and Ichigo give synchronized gasps. "You can probably tell me what happened yesterday."

Ichigo's face was overcome with nervousness while Rukia gave a fake laugh "Why, whatever are you talking about?"

"Kuchiki, was it?" I asked the tiny girl and said bluntly "Cut the crap. I saw everything yesterday with both of you fighting the skull faced monster."

Her face changed to shock and then asked seriously "How? You can see spirits too?"

"Yup, and the answer to your previous question is that I live across the street from Ichigo. So, however could I _not_ see it?" I said.

"Well, you do have quite a significant reiatsu…" she mused, giving me a once-over.

"You saw everything?" Ichigo asked me quietly. I turned to him and nodded "What was that thing anyways?" I asked.

"Something called a hollow." He muttered and continued after seeing my confused expression. "I'll explain everything later."

Rukia spoke up "That's it! You'll take over my Shinigami duties for now!" Ichigo's jaw dropped and I had to laugh at his expression.

Rukia went on saying what he'd have to do when Ichigo cut her off by saying bluntly "I refuse." And crossed his hands in an 'X' shape. "You refuse someone like that, Kurosaki?" I mocked, imitating his pose.

"Shut up, Michi." He snapped and turned to Rukia "I refuse to do it."

Rukia gave him a hard stare and he didn't back down an inch. "Well, I guess there's no choice then." She said. I took a step back warily, knowing she had something up her sleeve.

She put on a curious looking glove-a red one with a skull's illustration on it- and gave a hard push to Ichigo's head with the hand. My jaw dropped as another Ichigo fell out of his original body, only it was dressed in the same black robes I saw yesterday.

The original body flopped to the ground lifelessly while the Ichigo in black started yelling "What the hell did you do?! Hey, body! Snap out of it!"

"You're dead, Kurosaki. Stop yelling at a dead body. How's this possible?" the last sentence was meant for Rukia as I turned to her.

"He's not dead…" Rukia said with a grin. "Follow me!" she said to Ichigo. He stopped suddenly and turned to me with an irritated look on his face and said very deliberately "Michi, stop that."

"What?" I grinned widely. "You mean this?" and I poked his prone body again. "This is fun." I giggled and poked Ichigo's real body in the cheek.

"_Michi._" He growled a little.

"Don't give me that look, hot head. I was going to volunteer looking after your body while you go, but I guess not…Your classmates will find you unconscious and call the hospital, the your dad and sisters will come to visit you and I can just imagine what your dad will start yelling-" He interrupted me and said "Fine! Okay! Stop it already!"

He sighed slowly, trying to regain his patience and said "You can look after my body, just…no poking, ok?"

My grin grew wider "What are the magic words?"

He gritted his teeth "_Please._"

"Gotcha, hot head. Go and hunt some hollows." I waved to him, settling down beside the unconscious Ichigo.

When they were gone, my face fell a little as I recalled the harsh 'Shut up' he had snapped at me. True that he was irritated and he was short tempered as well, but it still hurt. Why? I had absolutely no idea. It was an irritating trait of mine that I was easily hurt by statements that could have been said in just passing. I brooded for a while before smacking myself across the face.

"Ugh, stop becoming emo. Think of a good excuse for this dead body now." I shook my head vigorously and looked at the prone figure of Ichigo. He looked oddly peaceful and I stifled a laugh at that. Peaceful and Ichigo don't exactly go together.

After some time, Ichigo's friends came looking for him and yelled out in surprise, seeing him practically dead. "Shhhh!" I said fiercely. "He's meditating!" They all gave me unsure looks, but retreated when I glared. "He's trying to attain nirvana!"

Needless to say, he was surprised when Tatsuki came up to him the next day with a very concerned expression "So Ichigo…did you…er…attain nirvana?"

Confusion travelled across his face while I was trying to keep myself from laughing. With realization, he turned to me with a menacing glare and said "What the hell did you tell them yesterday?!"

With a straight face, I rattled off "I told them that you recently discovered yourself to be the reincarnation of an all-powerful sage who has the duty to save the world!"

Within a few seconds, Ichigo was chasing me across the school, spitting death threats vehemently with me howling with laughter all the way.

Being a faster runner, he caught up with me easily and tackled me into the grass. My breath was knocked out of me as his entire weight fell on my back. Laughter exploded from my lips as he tickled me mercilessly. "Ahahaha! Ow! Stop it Kurosaki! I'm sorryyy ahahahahaha!"

"I knew I was going to regret trusting you!" He growled and pushed me to the side. "Now my image is spoilt." Unknown to him, I had stopped laughing and was now facing the other way.

"So you only care about your image…?" I spoke in a quiet voice. My chest hurt by those words, however little meaning they may have. It hurt so much when someone says it to your face. "It was a harmless joke! That made you question my trust?!" I burst out angrily, jumping to my feet. "Everyone's the same…they betray you in the end…" I whispered to myself and yelled "I should have known that I was going to regret making friends with you!"

I ran, not looking back so as to reveal the tears leaking out of my eyes.

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo gaped as Akira yelled at him and ran away. "Wa-wait! Akira! I didn't mean it!" He called after her when moisture suddenly hit his face. Wiping it with his finger, he realized _'I made her cry…'_

When he looked up again, she was already gone. "Damn it…" he cursed himself. _'I didn't mean all that at all! How can she be that touchy?!'_ Oddly enough, he was reminded of a scene from his own childhood.

_"Oy Tatsuki-chan! What's wrong?" A young Ichigo bounded up to his friend and rival at the dojo. She looked like she had been crying._

_"Nothing." She said shortly, turning away from him. He frowned as it hurt to have his concern rejected._

_"No! Tell me what's wrong!" he insisted, shaking her shoulder._

_"Shut up Ichigo! Don't talk of things you don't know about!" she yelled at him and ran away._

_Ichigo, shocked and hurt, refused to speak to anybody for two days until Tatsuki had come and apologized to him. "I'm sorry Ichigo…I had got bad marks in my test paper and was scared of showing it to my mom…I didn't mean to take it out on you."_

_A smile broke out on his face "It's fine Tatsuki-chan!"_

_'She…definitely reminds me of myself…'_ Ichigo thought with a jolt. _'And what did she mean by 'everyone betrays you in the end'? Has she been betrayed before?'_ With each passing thought, Ichigo felt more and more guilty until he grabbed his bag and took off hunting for Akira.

After nearly an hour, he came to a stop in front of her house. Ringing the bell, he waited and lit up expectantly as the door open. "Kurosaki? What is it?" Aonami enquired to see the panting boy outside her home.

"Is Akira…there?"

"No, didn't she come with you?"

"No…I…" Ichigo hesitated. "I said something to her that made her feel bad…now she's run off."

Aonami nodded understandingly and spoke "If that's the case then…look for water."

"Huh?"

"Whenever she's upset or angry, she goes to a water body to calm her down. Water always soothes her. Make amends soon, Kurosaki." With that, she shut the door.

With a place in mind, Ichigo raced off towards the bridge where he and Chad had formed their friendship. _'Why…why am I going so far for her?'_ he thought with a scowl deeper than his usual expression. _'…I don't want to see her sad.'_

There she was. Huddled in a ball with a legs wrapped around her staring at the river with half closed eyes. He could make out the tear tracks on her cheeks all too easily. As he approached her, she looked up and her eyes widened.

Her almond shaped eyes then narrowed and she began to get up when Ichigo sat down and yanked her back in place. "Look…I didn't mean all that…just look at me, will you?!" he yelled out in frustration as she turned away from him.

"Why?! So you can yell at me again?!" she snapped back, snatching her arm back. Ichigo looked down, scratching his head.

"I'm not good at this stuff…I have a short temper, you know that. I tend to say stuff without thinking. So…I'm really sorry." He looked up at the last sentence, his brown eyes shining with sincerity.

Just like that, just like the first day, Akira felt her anger for him ebb away like the water before them. "I…I'm sorry I yelled at you too." She spoke in a watery voice. "I'm stupid, aren't I? Getting so touchy over small stuff…" she laughed awkwardly.

"Nah, it's fine." He said comfortingly, wiping her face with his hands. "It's fine to be touchy." Just like Akira, he too missed the content smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Really, they're more alike than they think.

* * *

_I hope you don't think that this is one of those fics where it's like BAM! And Ichigo falls in love, they date and live happily ever after._

_Let's face it, he's kinda dense in these matters or else he would be avoiding Orihime long back._

**BLuKage~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chappie for you guys! I've also published a story on wattpad, my name's the same there. *wink wink* So here's a question- do you guys have questions about the character or the story or any requests? *cough twitter cough tumblr cough* I'll see your responses on this chapter._

_I own Ichigo's first date. HAH!_

* * *

Crack! Another ball flew with its stuffing knocked out. Ichigo was standing with a rather jubilant expression, swinging the bat at any ball that came his way. Rukia was oblivious to this as she was reading aloud a supposedly horror manga. It didn't sound very scary at all.

I looked up from the cat's picture I was sketching to see Ichigo stalk over to Rukia and almost yell in her ear "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rukia let out a very feminine "Kyaah!" and sputtered in her speech "Y-Y-Y-You fool! Don't surprise me! I'm studying modern language!"

"Modern language?" Ichigo scoffed. "You're making me train while you read a horror manga?"

Sighing, I turned back to my drawing as they began bickering over the training which somehow switched to the quality of Rukia's drawings. Though I have to say, that girl has an unhealthy obsession with anything that remotely resembles a bunny. What was the name? Chatty? Choppy? Ah, Chappy!

As I remembered the name, I lightly hit my fist on my palm and hummed distractedly. Ichigo was kind of justified in saying that her drawings are terrible. The only reason why he gets yelled at or hit is because he has no tact.

"Even Michi can draw better than you!" Ichigo stated hotly, pointing wildly at me. I gave him an unamused look and said "Don't compare my drawings to those doodles, Ichigo. I actually draw well." And turned my book to show the almost completed cat drawing.

He stared for a minute before saying in a small voice "…you're good."

"The Chappys I make are _not_ doodles!" Rukia protested. I raised an eyebrow saying 'oh really?' and smirked, stretching out in the bench.

While Rukia went on to explain how to best attack a hollow, I looked at my drawing, wondering what medium to color it with. Just then, an odd sensation washed over me and I leaned closer to the drawing.

The fur of the cat seemed to wave gently in the breeze and its big eyes blinked at me. It began to stretch its paws experimentally and then, began to clean itself. I goggled at it as the cat opened its mouth in a yawn. In a trance-like state, I extended my hand towards the cat with full intent to touch it and see if its fur felt soft…

"HELLO KUROSAKI-KUN!" came the shrill call and I was jolted out. Letting out a similar yelp to Ichigo, I tumbled off the bench onto the grass. _'Inoue…you infuriating little…!'_

Growling inaudibly and my fist trembling, I got up and laid my book on the bench. The cat seemed to be stationary. Did I imagine the whole thing? Scratching my head, I frowned at the book and caught some of the words Inoue said "I brought onions, butter, bananas and gelatin!"

Mentally, I barfed. What the hell do you make with that?! Somehow, I don't want to know... "Kuchiki-san!" she exclaimed. Rukia looked curiously before saying bluntly "Who the hell are you?"

I guffawed and rolled over in the grass. Ichigo took the time to give me a scathing look before whispering fiercely to Rukia "She's our classmate!"

Realization dawned over Rukia and she immediately switched to her airy-fairy self, curtsying by holding her skirt and speaking in a fancy way. Ichigo just stared at them as Inoue actually went along with it. I was still laughing loudly and struggled to stand up. "Oy, Kurosaki." I giggled and nudged his foot. "Help me up." And I held out my arm.

He rolled his eyes and snorted, yanking me up roughly that I nearly toppled over again. However, what he didn't take into account that yanking me in his direction would result in me falling over him. "Oof! Kurosaki! You moron! What did you pull me so hard for?!" I yelled in his face as I fell on him.

"Ouch! Michi, get off me! You're heavy!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Heavy?! Oh you've done it now, hot head!" I snarled and punched him in the back of his head. He gave a yelp and put me into a headlock, grinding his fist against my temple with me cursing and spitting at him like an angry cat.

"Ow ow ow! KUROSAKI!" I bellowed and stomped on his foot. He stumbled backwards a few paces and I kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the grass.

"MICHI! YOU'RE DEAD!" He bellowed and brandished his fists at me. "Waah!" I exclaimed and ran away, with him behind me. Wow, déjà vu…

When I was a good distance away, I looked behind to see that he had stopped chasing and was talking with Inoue. I felt stupid all of a sudden.

"Oh this? I didn't fall! I was hit!" Inoue exclaimed, pointing at the bandage on her arm. Ichigo freaked out, yelling at her how she should be careful and such. She merely laughed sheepishly, saying how she zoned out so much. However, the surprising part was Rukia's behavior. She had a grim expression as she was looking at Inoue's leg wound.

Now that I think about it, it looks really painful. Her calf was completely blue with the bruise. Why was Rukia so interested? Could be something to do with the hollows? I bent down next to Rukia as she examined her wound. Hesitantly, I poked her leg gently with my finger. Inoue gave a small cry and I said "I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

"No no, Michi-san! You just surprised me, that's all." She laughed. "Wait, you're here too?"

I had an urge to smack my forehead at that moment. But, I had other things to worry about. Like the fact that when I touched her wound, the same horrible, foul aura ran through my head like the hollow that had attacked Ichigo's house that day.

Inoue turned to leave, almost tripping on the stairs when Ichigo offered to walk her home. "That girl makes you worry…" Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia as she enquired about Orihime.

I learnt that Orihime lived alone as her only family-her brother- had passed away three years ago in a car accident. A bit of admiration developed for her as I wondered how she remained cheerful all the time.

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the news of her brother. She turned to leave without any explanation as she bluntly said that she wasn't interested in Inoue. Oh really Rukia? You can fool the orange head, but not me.

As she turned to walk away, Ichigo enquired about where she went every day. I grinned when she asked him suggestively whether he was interested in her personal life. His reaction was predictable-yelling and stomping off in a huff.

"Kurosaki! Wait up a bit!" I called to him and he turned irritably, tapping his foot on the ground exaggeratingly.

I went up to Rukia and spoke in a low voice "Kuchiki, that wound…it's something to do with a hollow right?"

She frowned "How did you know?"

"I touched it and it felt like…a hollow's presence." I answered.

She nodded and spoke gravely "We need to watch out for her. Be on your guard and don't tell Ichigo about this."

"Gotcha." I replied and ran back to Ichigo.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff." I said shortly.

"Girl stuff got Rukia talking so seriously?" he said disbelievingly.

"Hey if you were a girl you'd be serious too! You wanna know what we're talking about? Fine I'll tell you! It's about-" I spoke, but was cut off but Ichigo putting his hands over his ears and saying "I don't wanna know!"

I laughed, but stopped short on remembering something. Frantically, I removed my sketch book and flipped to the page with the cat drawing. My eyes widened as realization struck me. "Hello? You alive?" Ichigo knocked on my head. I batted his hand away and snapped "Don't do that!"

"Hey." Ichigo frowned at my expression "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing." I forced myself to say and shook my head. I had drawn the cat facing sideways, but it was now facing the front on its haunches. Safe to say, what I saw really _did_ happen. What exactly happened, I don't know.

* * *

Currently, I was sprawled out on my bed, supported by my elbows and frowning at the drawing of an apple. I had quickly sketched it out and now was almost glaring at with the intensity of Ichigo's glare times 1000. The apple had been colored for good measure.

"Come alive, come alive, come alive…god, I sound like some philosopher or something…off-topic! Come alive, come alive, come alive…" I chanted dutifully.

My eyes started watering after a while so I blinked rapidly and exhaled angrily "What the heck…maybe it was a dream…Tch!" I slammed my palm on the book and rolled over, sulking and mumbling into the pillow.

Suddenly, I heard a soft thump. I jerked away from the pillow to see the previously smacked paper, now empty. "Oy! Where did the apple go?!" I called out to no one in particular and wriggled over to the edge of the bed. What I saw, made me gasp, want to dance and scream all at the same time.

A ripe, shiny apple was rolling on the floor, looking like it came straight out of Snow White's hands before she ate it. "Mother of Snow White's apple!" I exclaimed and leapt off the bed, kneeling next to the apple. Giving it a cautious poke, I took it into my hands and felt it. Finally, I took a bite. My eyes started glittering and I mumbled "So…sweet…"

Once the apple was finished, I thought back to what might have made the apple come alive. "Come alive!" I pointed and yelled at the drawing of a banana. What can I say? I'm hungry… No banana? How the hell did I trigger it?!

"Gah! Stupid!" I gave the drawing a good shake. Suddenly, the banana materialized and dropped out of the paper. "Whoo! I did it! Must have been the shaking…"

"Akira! What the hell are you doing in there?!" Aonami's irritated voice came through. "I can hear you all the way down!"

"Sorry sis!" I called back and peeled open the banana, munching on it. A wide grin came over my face as I thought of different snacks.

Very soon, I had an array of drawings of snacks littered around me. However, the frustrating part was that nothing was coming alive. No matter how much I shook or smacked the pages.

A good half an hour passed by with me sulking and wracking my brains for a solution. When it finally came, I leapt out of the bed and ran downstairs. Haphazardly pulling on my shoes, I threw on a jacket and said "Nami! I'll be back in an hour! I have some…uh…schoolwork!"

"Akira?! You're going out now?!" Aonami's voice came out from the kitchen, but I was already running down the road to a familiar candy shop.

* * *

"My my! This is a surprise!" Kisuke Urahara appeared with his fan again. "You're that young lady from the other day, aren't you? Fancy some candy at this time?"

"Oh no Urahara-san…" I panted, but grinned at the same time. "I'm not here only for candy this time."

The eyes shadowed by the hat suddenly gleamed with knowledge and intelligence that I hadn't noticed before. "Kuchiki Rukia is your customer, is she not?" I said, getting to the point. Before he could answer, I continued "Then you would know that she's somehow given her powers to Ichigo."

Urahara stopped fanning himself, shut the fan and looked closely at me "It seems…that you're already familiar with all this, Miss…?"

"Akira Michi. Now then Urahara-san…I have a few questions regarding my own ability…"

* * *

"So…you say that whatever you draw comes to life when you, er, shake the drawing or glare at it." Urahara stated, looking serious in comparison to before. I nodded "But not with everything…I drew an apple, a banana and they became real. Then I drew a whole bunch of snacks, oh don't grin! I was hungry!"

Urahara was smirking at me but sighed and nodded. "So those drawings didn't come alive no matter how hostile you acted towards it." He stifled a laugh and asked "May I see all your drawings?"

I handed over the papers and watched as he looked intently through them. At the empty papers of the apple and the banana, he paused for a long time and placed his hand on it, closing his eyes. He did the same with the other sketches, but it was quicker.

'Well, Michi-san." He finally set down the sketches. "I can conclude that your drawings come to life because you insert your reiatsu in them while you're glaring at them."

"Ohhh. What's reiatsu?" I felt dumb while asking this.

Urahara explained that it was basically spirit power and was what enabled me to see spirits. I asked him about the 'vibe' that I got from various people and he said that I was sensing their reiatsu. "Though it is impressive that you sensed it so quickly." He said with a slight quirk of his lips.

"As for why only two of your drawings came to life, I think it's because you colored only those two. The rest are in pencil."

My eyes widened when all of that made sense. Then, I frowned "I need to try so hard to transfer my reiatsu into them. Is there anything I can do about it? If I come face to face with a hollow, then I'll need to be fast right?"

"True." He nodded. "I suggest you can come to me for practice. I'll teach you to channel your reiatsu until it becomes like a second nature to you."

Suddenly, I felt a huge displacement in Ichigo's vibe…or rather reiatsu. I jerked in my seat and looked out of the shop. "Did you…feel that?"

Urahara raised his eyebrows "Do you mean Kurosaki-san? Yes, I can feel his reiatsu." He gazed at me intently for a moment before speaking "It's best you be on your way, Michi-san. You can come to me tomorrow evening."

I nodded and got up, smoothing the creases that had appeared on my clothes. When I was at the door, I paused and gave a sheepish grin. "I came here for some dango too…plus, it'll serve as an excuse to my sister."

He nodded with a smile and provided the packets of sweets. I ran all the way back to my house, pausing as I opened the gate to my house. Looking towards the house across my street, I felt a foul aura, well, reiatsu inside a room on the first floor. The room had Ichigo's general aura, so I concluded that was his bedroom. Why was a hollow in his bedroom?!

Is this what a hollow's reiatsu feels like? Sighing worriedly, I looked at the road going ahead with streetlights lining it.

"To hell with it." I muttered to myself and took off running in the direction of the fluctuating reiatsus. _'Ichigo, hope you're safe.'_

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Tears poured down Orihime's face as her brother gave her a soft smile before plunging the sword into his chest. "Onii-chan!" she cried and sank to the ground. Rukia put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

Ichigo lowered his head for a moment before whipping around at the yell "ICHIGO!" he looked surprised as the girl came running at full speed and stopped in front of him. Her brown hair flew in all directions as she doubled over, panting "Came as soon as…I felt the reiatsu. Is…Inoue ok?"

Orihime looked up, tears still going down her face. Akira's eyes widened and she walked over to the girl "Inoue…I'm sorry I wasn't there for giving you support."

Ichigo was, needless to say, extremely surprised at that. Rukia had a knowing look as she glanced at Ichigo's face. "Akira?" He called out.

"Ichigo! God damn it, you moron! Why are you so reckless?!" Akira scolded him. He was about to snap back when she fished out her handkerchief and started wiping off the blood from his forehead.

"Now will you please explain why I felt a hollow's reiatsu in your bedroom of all the places?!" Akira shook his shoulders slightly, her eyes wide with worry.

Ichigo blinked at her before allowing a small smile. "It's a long story."

"It always is, right?" she gave a wry smile in return. "I can only guess that you spouted some brave, clichéd crap and dove head-first into battle."

He scowled and flicked her forehead while she yelled in response. As she scowled and turned to Rukia, Ichigo gazed at her back, touched at her concerned actions. _'It's been long since I felt cared for, besides my family.'_

Rukia was inwardly gaping at Akira as she asked whether Rukia was ok. _'A…amazing! She's only known about all this for a short while and she can already distinguish between Ichigo's reiatsu and a hollow's!'_

Akira and Ichigo's jaw dropped when Rukia exploded something small in Orihime's face, knocking her out instantly. The look on Orihime's face was priceless as she fainted, so Akira slammed her hand onto her mouth to stop the snickers escaping.

After returning Orihime's spirit to her body and replacing her memory, they walked back. Initially, Akira freaked out about the fact that Orihime had actually died for some time since her spirit was out of its body. But Rukia explained about the Chain of Fate, that since it was still attached, she wasn't really dead.

"So it was Inoue's brother?" Akira asked in shock. Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"He attacked me in my bedroom first, but I cut off part of his mask and saw his face. So we went after it and ended up at Inoue's house." Ichigo said.

"Hey Rukia," Akira began. "Where are you staying?" At this question, Ichigo scowled. "In my closet."

Akira blinked twice before laughing heartily. "I bet you had a heart attack when she popped out of there."

Ichigo merely grumbled while Rukia smirked "He did."

They soon reached their homes and Akira turned to Ichigo with a grin "You be careful with that big sword of yours, ok? Don't cut off any of your limbs accidently."

Ichigo rolled his eyes while Rukia laughed. "Yeah sure, now get inside your house already. We have school tomorrow."

"Good night, hot head, Rukia."

"Good night, moron."

"Good night, Akira."

* * *

ICHIGO POV

I turned over in my bed, ignoring the thumps and muffled curses that came through my closet. Finally, I sat up and looked out of the window. The moonlight illuminated the entire street and I stared hard at the house opposite.

A lithe, tall figure was carefully padding through her room, trying not to make much noise I assume. She finally walked to the window, drawing the curtains fully open and she paused.

Her hand rose in a small wave that I reciprocated before lying back in bed. This was a new side to her I had seen. Usually, she was merely teasing me all the time just to get a reaction out of me. But it was only recently I discovered that she had a good sense of humor, intelligent eyes and above all, a fiercely protective side for her friends.

Kind of reminds me of myself…I grinned slightly and pulled the blanket over my head. Her gray eyes, shining with worry were the last thing I thought of before going to sleep.

* * *

IN A CERTAIN CANDY SHOP…

"Did you hear everything?" Kisuke turned to the new person, or rather creature that had entered the room when Akira had gone.

"Of course." replied the black cat, licking its paw. "Her powers are unique…nothing that I've heard of till now."

Kisuke nodded before giving her a sheepish look "Could you possibly…?"

The cat sighed and waved its paw "Yeah yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

"Ahaha…thank you, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke scratched his head goofily, but Yoruichi had noticed the glint in his eye that she knew all too well. The girl's abilities had piqued his curiosity and now he wouldn't stop until he got to the bottom of it.

* * *

_Yosh! So, Kisuke's curious now, huh? I wonder why? Is it because his crazy scientist side acting up or is he apprehensive about her powers falling into the wrong hands? Stay tuned for next time!_

**~BLuKage**


	5. Chapter 5

_Saa minna-san! Okaeri! Oh and __**NobleAndAncientLineBlack**__, you were right about that part. I kinda just put that in to add more words...-_-* pathetic, I know..._

_I don't own...ooh, is that a cookie? Hm, I wonder..._

* * *

AKIRA POV

I was picking moodily at my lunch while Ichigo marveled at how his wounds from last night didn't even leave a scar. I half-listened as Rukia boasted about having top grades in Kido-something similar to magic spells- then switched to asking Ichigo how to drink the carton of juice.

Mizuiro appeared, waved to me and sat down to talk to Rukia. Rukia, who was absorbed in finding the straw, made a confused face at Mizuiro after guessing his name correctly.

In same manner as my first day, Ichigo told Rukia to be careful of Mizuiro because of his womanizing tendencies. Mizuiro complained that he only liked older girls. "That's why I warned her." Replied Ichigo, prompting me to snort into my bento as I realized that Rukia was miles older than any of us.

Keigo appeared on the scene, breaking out into a dramatic pose and spouting cheesy lines as he saw Rukia. I merely raised my eyebrows and tripped him, making him land at Ichigo's feet. He recovered surprisingly quickly.

"Oh! If it isn't the beautiful transfer student, Kuchiki-san! Why are you here?!"

Rukia paid him no heed while Mizuiro piped up "Ichigo asked her out."

"Really?!" I was getting annoyed when tears appeared in his eyes, saying "Good job~!"

I rubbed my temples, sensing a headache and tried to ignore the cacophony taking place. When it didn't work, I took off my shoe and threw it at Keigo's head. His reaction was to cower on the floor in a fetal position and whimper "They're throwing grenades!" Deadpanning at that, I turned my attention to the rice in my bento – it was more interesting.

"Oy." I turned to Ichigo to see him holding my shoe in his hand. Grinning slightly, I thanked him with a nod and put the shoe on.

Some delinquent with chicken like hair suddenly came upon us, kicking Keigo. He began ordering Ichigo about dying his hair. "Hey Kurosaki?" I called out. "Do idiots like these always ask you about your hair?"

"Unfortunately." He replied.

"How the hell can he be copying you, dumbass?" I asked the ridiculous looking troll. "You both look nothing alike."

"Watch your mouth, (beep!)" said the guy called Ooshima grunted at me.

"Excuse me?" I replied in a calm voice while my eye twitched at the cuss. "What did you call me?"

"Ya hard of hearin or something, (beep!)?" he drawled. My eye began twitching more violently.

"Oy Oy! Michi-san, don't rile him up!" Keigo flapped his hands at me. "He's much stronger than you!" he turned to Ooshima and said a happy voice "We all know how strong you are. We can't beat you, Ooshima!"

"Don't be stupid." Ichigo scoffed. "I'm a 1000 times stronger than that baby chicken!"

"Also, if Kurosaki can beat him, so can I." I shot at the troll with bleached hair.

"Bastard!" Ooshima spat at us and I scrunched up my face in disgust as he unearthed iron knuckles.

"Aw, is the baby chicken afraid of hurting his little hands?" I called out mockingly.

"Never mind, yur first, (beep!) I'm gonna kick yur ass!" he growled at me.

"That's thrice now…" I snarled to myself. Standing up, I walked right up to Ooshima and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Oy Michi, back away from him." Ichigo's voice warned from behind me but I continued glaring. Ooshima scoffed and lifted me by the collar, drawing his arm back to punch me.

You know what I did? I gave him a head butt. A very powerful one at that. Ooshima gave a grunt of pain and released his grip on my collar, staggering backwards. "That'll teach you to cuss at me, bastard!" I hissed like an angry feline, backing away when an arm closed around my wrist, dragging me back gently.

"Cool it, Michi." Ichigo said with his lips twitching to fight a grin. Rukia turned to me and abruptly began giggling.

"Why is she laughing?" I questioned in a monotonous voice.

"That's because…you uh…have a red mark on your…" Ichigo said, grinning and pointing to his forehead.

"Oh." I said blankly and shrugged. I never even felt it. My head butting skills have been legendary since my childhood when I had head butted a bully who tried to take my toy.

When Ooshima got up to charge again, he was sent flying to the other end of the roof. I gaped and went limp with surprise seeing Chad standing there with his hand raised in greeting, looking absolutely nonchalant with bandages on his face. When Ichigo enquired about the bandages, Chad explained that first he got hit by a steel rod and then rammed by a motorcycle.

My jaw was open during this time, wondering how he was even standing right now. But when my gaze turned to the bird cage held in his hand, I frowned. There seemed to be a soul inside the bird. I looked at Ichigo and Rukia as they exchanged looks; Ichigo nodded slightly at me, confirming my suspicions.

Rukia said later that it was nothing dangerous, but Ichigo would have to perform a konso, or a soul burial for the soul.

With suspicions about Chad having an iron body, school passed in a breeze. I soon found myself heading towards Urahara's shop.

I was running down the road with my sketchbook and drawing instruments in a bag when I heard a loud screech and then…blackness.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Ichigo looked at the activity in his house in confusion, but Yuzu explained that there's been a huge accident.

Yuzu ran towards the door while Isshin ran in the other direction. "Can I do something to help?!" Ichigo called out to his father. He yelled back "No! You just stay out of everyone's way and sit in the corner!"

A cloud of depression hung over him as he literally crouched in the corner.

"Kyaa!" Yuzu suddenly cried. Isshin called over his son "Ichigo! You can help here! We've got a big guy and a girl with him!"

"Oh my god, it's Akira-chan!" Yuzu cried just as Ichigo came into the room.

"Chad! Michi!" Ichigo rushed into the room. Chad was kneeling on the floor, his arms around Akira, supporting her unconscious figure.

"Karin! Yuzu! Take Akira!" Isshin barked out while he helped Ichigo lift up Chad and carried them both for treatment.

Ichigo's face was white on seeing two of his friends injured. Chad was still conscious as he insisted that he was alright, only to fall flat on his face.

Akira's face was pale and her brown hair was matted with blood from a head injury. Chad noticed Ichigo staring worriedly at her and said "She was merely passing by and didn't see the car coming, so I tried to shield her. But she still got hurt."

Ichigo patted his shoulder "It's alright Chad, you rest now."

Suddenly, there was a gasp and Akira shot up in her bed, breathing heavily with her eyes wide. "Michi!" he rushed to her side and rubbed her back as she started hyperventilating. "I-Ichigo." She gasped. "There-there was a hollow there!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard that and Yuzu entered that moment "Akira-chan! Lie down!"

"I-I'm fine, Yuzu…just a shallow wound. Can you get me some water please?" She ruffled her hair comfortingly. Yuzu frowned but left to get water nonetheless.

"I didn't see it very well…" Akira started to speak but Ichigo hushed her as Chad was still in the room.

"Here you go, Akira-chan!" Yuzu handed her a glass of water.

"AKIRA!" A figure shot through the door, choking Akira in a hug.

"Ao…nami…!" Akira gasped out.

"How the hell where you there, Akira?! Why did you run off without telling me?!" Aonami snapped in her face.

"Michi-san…" Ichigo said unsurely, approaching the fuming older sibling carefully.

Paying no heed, Aonami sighed and spoke softly "Imagine what I thought when Karin-chan showed up saying you were injured in an accident."

"I'm fine, Nami…Chad protected me from most of the impact." Akira spoke in a small voice, feeling guilty.

"Is that so? Then, I'll have to thank you, Chad-san." Aonami spoke. "What is your full name?"

"Yasutora Sado." He said silently, slightly overwhelmed by everything.

"Eh? Then why is your name Chad?" Aonami cocked her head in confusion.

"This is hardly the time…but I'm curious as well." Akira grinned slightly. Ichigo sighed but quirked a grin at her usual behavior.

"Now I know where you get your characteristics from." Ichigo said dryly to Akira.

"Oh no, not at all." Aonami said cheerfully after giving a dangerous smile to Ichigo. "We both take after different parents."

Akira rolled her eyes at Ichigo back tracking at Aonami's smile. "Anyways." Aonami turned to her sister. "I'll leave you to get treatment because I rushed from my workplace to see you. Get home and rest once you're done, ok?"

Aonami walked out after talking with Isshin for a while. Her face morphed into one of worry when she got outside. _'Being near that Soul Reaper kid is dragging you into danger, Akira…I'll have to do something about it soon.'_

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

Yuzu made to clean up my wound, but I said "Uh Yuzu-chan? Could I wash my hair a bit before you bandage it up?"

She looked unsure but after inspecting my wound, she nodded and led me upstairs with Ichigo trailing after us. "Ichi-nii! You have to leave now!" Yuzu exclaimed and shut the door in his face.

I laughed at the yell outside "What the hell, Yuzu?!" Yuzu giggled as well and led me to the bathroom to help me out.

While I washed my hair carefully, Yuzu was silent so I asked "Something wrong, Yuzu-chan?"

"Nothing Akira-chan…it's just…I thought that among Ichi-nii's friends, Orihime-chan had the biggest chest, but you're pretty good too!"

I sputtered and got some water in my eye, prompting me to yell out. Rather disgruntled, I sat with a towel on my head while Yuzu bandaged my forehead cheerfully. _'I do _not_ want to be compared to Inoue…'_

"Yuzu! Are you done yet?!" Ichigo shouted impatiently, knocking on the door.

"Yup! But why do you want to know, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, but was ignored as Ichigo burst in through the door and dragged me out in a flash.

"Kurosaki! Watch it! I was injured!" I yelled at him as he pulled me through another door on the first floor. Suddenly, my surroundings lurched and I felt my vision tilt.

When everything stopped spinning, I found myself hoisted by my arms onto what I presumed was a bed. "You okay now?" asked Ichigo, sitting in a swivel chair by a desk.

"You shouldn't have dragged me so fast…" I groaned slightly, holding my head.

"Sorry." He said shortly and I shot a glare at him.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it, ass."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face "I'm sorry."

"That's better. So what did you bring me to your room for?" I said and looked around. It looked simple, but somehow it was so…Ichigo.

"About the hollow." He stated.

"Yeah, of course." I said, frowning. "I was walking by when I suddenly felt the hollow's reiatsu."

"A hollow caused the accident?" Rukia suddenly popped out of the closet, scaring the life out of me.

"Gah!" I toppled backwards into the pillow with my arms in front of me. "Oh, it's you Rukia."

"Stupid." Ichigo threw at me. "Moron." I shot back pleasantly and continued speaking. "I just caught a flash of the hollow before a car grazed me."

"Is that all you remember?" Rukia asked in a disappointed voice. I didn't answer, but thought back to the incident.

_I was running down the road when suddenly I felt a spike in reiatsu. It was tiny, but noticeable as it was the only one in the vicinity._

_Needless to say, I was surprised to see Chad when I turned towards the source. We locked gazes for a second and his eyes widened fractionally. A hollow's reiatsu blasted out of nowhere and I reeled at the sudden foul reiatsu._

_A large, clawed foot appeared in a car's path, causing it to crash and swerve uncontrollably right towards me. Frozen in my spot, I watched with wide eyes as the rear view mirror broke off and hit me on the head. In the same second, wide muscular arms closed around me as the foul reiatsu of the hollow assaulted Chad. The tiny reiatsu was flickering wildly and the hollow staring hungrily at the cage was the only thing I registered before black dots dominated my vision._

"The hollow! It's after the bird!" I spoke suddenly, punching my open palm. Rukia took charge.

"Good thing we know then. We need to keep an eye on Chad." With that, Rukia went back to the closet and closed the door, leaving us staring after her. "On second thoughts" she popped out again. "I'll roam around a bit outside and try to identify the reiatsu sources." Her face had an odd grin as she looked at us and jumped out of the window.

"Good luck with Ichigo, Akira!" she called out from outside.

"Wh-what the-?! DAMN YOU, RUKIA!" I bellowed, my face flaming up as I leaned outside the window.

Suddenly, my surroundings went hazy like before and I tipped forward "Oh shit…!" I groaned as I flailed about. Abruptly, I was yanked back.

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Ichigo scolded me harshly as he lifted me back onto the bed. My eyes were wide and my body trembled.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo watched worriedly as Akira's face was utterly shocked. Her arms were trembling and clutching the sheets tightly. "K…Kurosaki." She began shakily. "T-thank you."

"It's fine." Ichigo sighed. "Just stay put until you get healed, ok?" He leant back into his chair, only to open his eyes in shock on hearing a muted growl.

Akira scowled and looked to the side, her hand punching her stomach. "Hungry?" Ichigo grinned and asked. Another tiny growl answered him. "I'll get something."

"You don't have to. I'll go home now." Akira said, getting up quickly and wobbling.

"Yeah right." Ichigo snorted. "Shut up and sit down."

A few minutes later, Akira was busily munching on a plate of scrambled eggs. "I had forgotten how good Yuzu-chan's cooking was…" she sighed in bliss. She turned to Ichigo to find him frowning at her, as if deep in thought.

"Something on my face, Kurosaki?" Akira asked curiously, setting her empty plate on the desk. He shook his head hastily and extracted a random textbook from his desk, feigning studying.

"Kurosaki?"

"What?"

"Why are you reading your book upside down?"

Ichigo stared wildly at her with an abrupt deer-in-the-headlights expression, prompting Akira to burst into laughter. "S-stop laughing!" Ichigo yelled at her, standing up. His embarrassed face only made her laugh more as she tilted sideways onto the bed.

"I said" he gritted his teeth. "Stop laughing!" he pulled her nose hard.

"Owww!" Akira cried, holding her now red nose. It was Ichigo's turn to laugh as she glared fiercely at him. "Kurosaki!" she gave a battle cry and launched off the bed, only to be overcome by a fit of dizziness.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she tumbled towards the ground, her eyes closing half way. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as his arms reached out to catch her.

With a pained sigh, she collapsed against him. "Michi!" Ichigo shook her gently. "Michi?" he tilted her head back to see her eyes closed. Her eyes opened slightly and she mumbled "I…chigo?" her hands pulled on the sleeves of his shirt weakly.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said quickly, holding her arms.

She groaned softly "My head hurts…"

"Alright…you rest now, ok?" Ichigo said and set her on the bed. Her face twisted into an expression of pain as she clutched her head.

"I'll get a pain killer pill." Ichigo glanced worriedly at her before rushing down and informing his father of her state, taking a pill with him.

On entering his room, he saw her breathing evenly and her head snuggled into his pillow. "Why that girl…she's asleep." He snorted, disgruntled.

On looking at her face, his expression softened, smiling at her goofy look. She had half a smile on her face as she mumbled "Haha…silly orange strawberry…" he raised his eyebrows when he realized she was referring to him. "Don't chop up hollows like vegetables…" she giggled again.

Shaking his head, he shrugged and took up the text book again, this time the right way. _'Might as well get some studying done…'_

When he looked at the clock again, it was already midnight and Akira showed no signs of waking up. _'I don't want to give up my bed, but I can't wake her up either…'_ he scowled to himself and at the brown haired girl sleeping soundly on his bed. Her body was almost at the edge, her arm dangling from the bed.

"Troublesome onna." He muttered and put her arm back onto the bed and pushed her in slightly. After checking properly that she was fast asleep, he carefully crawled over to the other side and put a pillow between them.

_'How the hell did everything become like this?'_ he asked himself and looked at her. Involuntarily, a blush went across his face on realizing that this was the first time he had seen her face so close.

Her brown hair was extremely soft and thick, indicating that she not only maintained it well, but also had it in her genes. Her skin complexion wasn't pale like the usual Japanese trait but slightly tanned. She had a straight nose, but was round at the end. Her strong jaw line didn't make her look manly, but showed that she was strong willed.

He saw her finger bunched up in the pillow case _'Long and slim…she's got artistic fingers…She does draw well.'_

Realization struck him like a bunch of bricks. _'What in Kami-sama's name am I doing?!'_ he thought angrily before turning towards the wall diligently and going to sleep.

* * *

_Ta da! Eh...so well...yeah, That's all folks! *Looney toons music*_

**~BLuKage**


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for the late update, I've been tired, cranky and haven't gotten much sleep during this entire week due to co curricular activities. Go figure._

_Thank you for all the follows and favorites so early into this story. They're like silent reviews to me. I wonder how many heard my squawk of surprise when I checked my inbox to find a shitload of follows and favorites._

_This berry *shakes Ichigo* Mine. Kapeesh?_

* * *

Morning light passed in through the window and behind his eyelids. _'Morning…?'_ Ichigo registered sleepily, running a hand through his hair. Yesterday's memories came rushing back and his face went pink as he realized a couple of things _'I held her against me…she felt so soft and round, but in a good way. She isn't skinny like the rest but a bit on the curvy side.'_ His eyes went wide and he hit his head against the wall. _'No! Bad thought! Bad thought! I've never been this close to a girl before…Aarggh! Bad thought!'_

As he was about to meet the wall again, a soft sound at his side took his attention. On turning, he came to face to face with the subject of his thoughts, curled around the pillow between them. She looked just like a child in that position, her brown hair spread out like a fan on the pillow.

Her eyes opened slowly and found a pair of brown eyes looking at her in wonder and confusion. _'Soft grey…not mixed with any other shade. Pure grey eyes…that's the first time I've noticed.'_ Thought Ichigo before registering that she was awake.

"Akira?" he whispered, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere. Her eyes blinked a couple of times and she frowned slightly. Ichigo watched in confusion as her hand came up slowly and poked him softly in the cheek.

"Not a dream…?" she mumbled, poking him a couple of more times.

"Nope, It's real." Ichigo replied with a small smile, taking her hand.

"Onii-chan! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu's voice called out form downstairs.

Suddenly, Akira's eyes widened to a great extent and she shot off the bed with a startled yelp. She stood awkwardly, gawking at Ichigo who was staring at her in confusion.

"So you finally realized?" Rukia asked, opening the closet. Akira gave another yelp and gawked at Rukia as well. She merely stood with her mouth agape, looking between Ichigo and Rukia.

Akira's face cleared the next minute and she spoke to Rukia in a dead, lifeless voice "Heal my wound, right now."

Rukia took a step back nervously at her expression before nodding hesitantly. When she was done, Akira took off her bandage, examined the skin on her forehead and ran out of there immediately.

Ichigo stared at the door for a few minutes before rocketing off the bed and running down.

"AKIRA!" He ran downstairs and collided painfully with his father, sending them both down. Instead of making a joke as usual, Isshin snapped impatiently "Watch where you're going, Ichigo! Chad's gone!"

Akira, who was about to bolt through the front door, stopped in shock to look at Isshin. She exchanged a look with Ichigo before nodding and running out. "Check at school!" she threw at him before she exited.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

After quickly freshening up and dressing in my school uniform, I waved good bye to Aonami and ran towards the school. A few blocks ahead, I took a turn and shot off straight towards Urahara's shop.

My thoughts went back to last night as I ran. This was the first time I had been so close to a guy. Feeling my face heating up, I shook my head. _'Wasn't Ichigo wearing the same t shirt when he came to my house for the first time? He's got some particular scent to him...sort of like a forest or fresh leaves. Something like an earthy smell or…wait, what am I thinking?!'_ I gaped at the thought and promptly ran into a wall.

Grumbling and rubbing my head, I got up and continued. Suddenly, I remembered his hands gripping my arms yesterday. _'Calloused, but really warm. Almost like a furnace. Man, what does that guy eat? Even though he doesn't work out, I could make out that he has a rock hard physique and-'_

"GYAAAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" I bellowed furiously, a violent red streaking across my face.

"My my! I wish I knew, Michi-san!" Urahara smirked behind his fan.

"YOU!" I pointed angrily at him. "I need to talk to you." After I had told him everything about Chad's bird and the hollow I saw, he nodded and said

"I can't help you on this! Good luck, Michi-san!" and shut the door on my face.

I stood in silence for a few minutes before bellowing "KISUKE URAHARA! GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

* * *

THIRD PERSON

"Eh?" Ichigo turned away from Rukia as he heard something.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"…Nothing…I must have imagined it." Ichigo spoke doubtfully, rubbing his face.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

Ugh, I hate that man…Anyways, I gotta track Chad now. Standing still, I shut my eyes and concentrated hard, imagining the whole of Karakura town from an aerial view. Two blue dots showed up in my vision, along with a weaker blue dot. _'Ah, there's Ichigo…and he's with Rukia. Is that Karin? She doesn't seem to well…Rukia and Ichigo are splitting ways? Oh I see, Ichigo's dropping Karin home…Chad, where is he?'_

"Found him." I grinned and opened my eyes, only for my grin to fall off my face as I sensed a hollow's reiatsu with him. By the looks of it, Rukia will reach him sooner.

* * *

"Rukia!" I yelled out as I rounded around the corner. She had been slammed against the wall by the hollow, who turned to glance at me.

Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and punched the hollow. My jaw dropped before I shook my head and ran to Rukia. "You okay?" She was too busy staring at Chad and I wondered if he could see Hollows too.

But after seeing him punch the air in a clueless manner, I thought _'Nope…'_ Then Chad turned around and nailed the hollow again. What made me gawk was the force of the punch that literally sent the hollow flying. _'He can't see it, or hear it…Man, I have to admire him for being utterly calm…'_

"Chad! Above us!" I pointed to the hollow as it took off, spreading its scaly wings.

"Don't just space out! Run away! He's flying!" Rukia barked at him.

"Michi, transfer student…you both can see ghosts?" Chad asked in surprise.

"That's beside the point right now!" I said in frustration.

"Akira's right! Anyways, we can't attack from this distance!"

"Where?" Chad interrupted Rukia quietly.

"…What?" I gave him a confused look as he continued.

"He's flying, so which direction?"

As Rukia asked him what he would do by knowing that, I simply stared in stupefaction as he ripped off a telephone pole from the ground with the ease of tearing a thread and held it like a weapon.

"…I can do this." He spoke.

"Rukia." I spoke urgently. "Can you hold your own here with Chad?"

She looked at me sharply "Perhaps, why?"

"I'm going need some time to set up an attack."

Rukia looked confused "You? But what will you do?"

"You'll find out, now go!" I ordered and fished out my drawing book along with my old coloring pens.

She cast a suspicious look towards the objects in my hand, but turned towards Chad when he asked "So, which direction?"

As the fighting commenced, I drew of all the things for offence and defense I could think of.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

"You know…this is a really stupid plan…" Chad mumbled as he easily picked up Rukia in the crook of his arm.

"You have no right to say that to me!" Rukia snapped back. However, she didn't realize how badly the plan would backfire.

The horrible leeches leered at her and abruptly spat out a number of slimy capsule like things at her, which stuck to her body. "Wh-what's this?" Rukia said angrily, trying to detach them. As she listened to the explanation of the hollow, her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

On hearing a series of small explosions, I panicked and ran towards them only to stop at the sight. Rukia lay on the ground, heavily wounded with blood pouring from several spot. Chad was frozen with shock and tried to punch the hollow again.

"No Chad! Take Rukia and get out of here!" I yelled at him, making the hollow turn to me.

"Ohoho, who's this? Another shinigami?" The hollow sneered, making me seethe with rage. "No…your soul isn't like a shinigami's, so how can you see me, little girl? Though I have to admit that your soul smells almost as tasty as that shinigami's. Fufufufu…"

Getting angry, I whipped out my notebook and flipped to a page "Oh yeah? Eat this sucker!" with my rage fueling my power, reiatsu flowed into the paper and a flurry of extremely sharp knives burst out of the paper, straight towards the hollow.

Rukia and Chad gawked while the hollow howled in pain, stumbling back. The leeches reacted, making sounds like agitated crickets.

"Why you…! I'll kill you for that!" came the cry before the hollow rushed towards me. I thrust out my book again, this time a wall of lead popping out of it. The hollow ran straight into it and I had the sudden urge to laugh as it resembled a cartoon.

The lead wall faded away, leaving the hollow slightly dazed. I opened another page, ready to attack when the hollow said "Do you really want to do that, girly?" and he retracted the bird cage from behind him. Oh shit.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Akira's narrowed her eyes as the hollow taunted her with the bird cage, the bird apologizing sadly for getting caught. She bristled as the hollow agreed to let the bird go if he could hunt her down.

"Akira, no! Don't do it!" Rukia cried out. Chad looked as tense beside her.

"…I'm sorry, but I have to." Akira spoke in a low voice before running off in the opposite direction.

"Hehehe…good girl." The hollow spoke in a guttural voice and started moving in the same direction.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

Damn it all. I cursed continuously as I ran, feeling the hollow come up behind me. _'Why the heck do I have such pathetic stamina?!'_ I thought as I was running out of breath. _'If there's a god, he hates me.'_

Suddenly, there was a cricket like noise and one of the hollow's minions dropped in front of me. With horror, I realized that they were lining the walls around me, as well as the street. With a squelch, it spat leeches at me and I was confused for a moment.

The hollow grinned widely before emitting a high-pitched, shrill sound from its tongue that caused the leeches to explode. Black spots bloomed in my vision along with blinding pain. I screamed out loudly and sunk to the ground, breathing heavily.

I wasn't used to this much pain, I couldn't handle it. The ground shook with the hollow's weight as it approached me, baring his teeth sinisterly as the scene faded. Before I passed out completely, I faintly felt a comforting reiatsu and heard a voice _"Akira! Damn it! You did this to her! Hold on, Akira!"_ Smiling inwardly, I thought _'Ichigo…go get 'em, hot head…'_

* * *

When I came around, I saw Chad sitting near me, looking at Ichigo's body in disbelief. "Ow…shit…" I groaned and sat up gingerly.

"Michi…you okay?" Chad asked.

"Not really…" I winced on contact with one of my wounds. "Is my drawing book there somewhere?"

Chad shook his head and I sighed. "Never mind…Oh good, I have one left." I took out a color pen from my pocket and looked around for some paper. "I guess the pavement will do…" I mumbled and hurriedly scribbled a vial's picture and put whatever miniscule amount of reiatsu I had into it.

The vial said 'Healing liquid and reiatsu restorer' Chad watched with his mouth open as my wounds literally disappeared and I felt rejuvenated almost immediately. "See ya, Chad." I waved to him and ran away, passing a gawking Rukia on the way.

"O-Oy! Akira! Wait a minute!" she called out. I turned around questioningly. "I don't know what you did…but I think you'll need these…" she handed over five of my color pens and my drawing book which looked none the worse after the hollow's attack.

"Thanks Rukia." I gave her a wide grin and ran in the direction of my orange headed friend and comrade.

* * *

_Are you guys getting a gist of her powers now? Sadly, I haven't thought of a name for her kind yet. It's kinda pissing me off. Suggestions are welcome. So are any Bleach merchandise._

**~BLu**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm dreadfully sorry for the pathetically late update. I actually wanted to update __**The Ninja Way**__ and __**Michi no Bleach**__ together but I realized it wasn't fair to those who follow only this story._

_I've been in a horrible state of not being able to write at all. The fact that I've just got a cat that likes to bite me, does not help. Silly critter._

_Also, thank you to the reviewers **DragonSlayer2187, **_**_NarutoKurosaki99_ **_and **SardonixJems1990** for making suggestions._

_Berry-chan is mine._

* * *

I leaned against the wall, unknown to Ichigo and the hollow, listening to the story behind the boy's soul in the parakeet. _'That…sick bastard…'_ my face twisted up in horror, my knees trembling slightly. However, when the small creatures geared up to attack again, I acted.

Running towards Ichigo, I tore out the page with my drawing and threw it at his head. Laughing slightly at his confused look, I watched as he raised his sword to block the leeches only to be shielded. The hollow laughed **"Hahahaha! Take th-What?!**"

A blue color orb surrounded Ichigo, rippling like water when the leeches hit it and rebounded. "I got your back, Ichigo." I spoke, drawing his attention. He looked shocked for a minute, but smiled at me.

"Thanks, Akira." He said before charging at the hollow. I concentrated on the shield, making it move with him as he fought. When the hollow came down to strike the shield, I grinned as I got an idea. "Spike!" I ordered and clenched my fist. The shield suddenly sprouted sharp spikes on the outside causing the hollow to get injured as he hit it.

Ichigo shot me look of awe and I grinned back but pointed to the hollow, telling him to pay attention.** "That's it! I'll take care of you first, girl!"** the hollow growled and stomped in my direction.

"Crap." I cursed and ran in the opposite direction when suddenly I was scooped up by an arm around my waist. "Damn Ichigo…don't make me seem like a ragdoll!" I complained as the orange head grinned down at me.

"Yeah yeah, you don't know when to stop talking, do you?" he rolled his eyes at me, turning to face the hollow. "Listen up bastard," he snarled at the hollow. "You already harmed her along with my other friends before. No one ever harms my friends and gets away with it. You've just signed your death wish by even thinking of attacking her."

I flushed at the dialogue and smiled slightly. "Go on." I gave him a push. "Finish him off." He turned to me, surprised.

"But you won't be safe!"

"I'll be fine just-" I ducked as the creatures spat out another bunch of leeches. Ichigo sliced at the creatures with his sword, cutting them in half and leapt back with me in tow. "On second thoughts, I'm coming with you." I said, pissed off.

He gave a short laugh and patted my head roughly, making me shove his arm. His eyes went to my drawing book as I fished it out and began drawing something. "You get the big guy, I'll do something about the dratted creatures, ok?"

Shooting the book another glance, he nodded and charged at the hollow. Grinning widely, I poured my reiatsu into my latest drawing, pulled out the object and aimed. _'This is gonna be fun!'_

* * *

THIRD PERSON

The hollow dodged Ichigo's attack and called upon his minions to fire yet another round of leeches when no one responded. Instead, he heard a crazy laughter behind him. "Mwahaha! Eat that suckers!" Akira leapt around, firing at the creatures with a bazooka. The only difference was, that the bazooka froze the creatures instead.

Ichigo stared at her for a minute, the sword going slack in his hand. "What are ya staring at me for, hot head?! You have a job to do!" Akira yelled, shaking the bazooka in his direction. He shook his head and swung the sword at the hollow, digging it into his leg.

**"Gwaaaahhh!"** the hollow cried out. **"My leg!M-my leg!"**

"With this…" Ichigo muttered. "You can't move. Your weapons are useless. How does that feel?"

Akira stopped shooting and looked at Ichigo, her eyebrows furrowing. "Can you savor it a little? How it's like to be one of the murdered?!" She looked on with a slightly horrified look as Ichigo snarled at the hollow. Her weapon faded into reiatsu particles as she watched the hollow tear off its own leg and fly off.

Ichigo chased after it relentlessly, saying "…That's right…you're scared, right? So much that you'd rip off your own leg to escape. Never forget…THAT TERROR! HAMMER IT INTO YOUR MIND! AND DISAPPEAR!"

Her mouth fell open as the wind whirled wildly around the area with the mighty swing of Ichigo's sword. The hollow howled with pain as his mask was sliced and Ichigo landed on the ground again. "What the hell is that?!" he yelled as he spotted a pair of absolutely _huge_ doors appearing, with skeletons attached to it.

"…It's hell." Came Rukia's voice.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

My mouth went dry at the sight of what were the doors to hell. I half-listened as Rukia explained about the souls who committed heinous crimes before they became hollows are sent to hell. I felt so insignificant compared to it that I drew automatically to the largest reiatsu source around me.

I could feel surprise next to me as I clutched a black, shinigami sleeve. My gaze was transfixed and I flinched hard when the gigantic hand with a sword stabbed the hollow and retreated back inside. "He's fallen into hell…huh." Came the matter-of-fact voice of Ichigo beside me.

It turns out, that the boy's chain of fate had disappeared long back and couldn't return to his body. _'Too bad…'_ I lowered my eyes sadly. The boy, Yuuichi, shared a heartfelt goodbye with Chad and Ichigo performed the konso.

We stood there for a while, staring into space before a yawn escaped my mouth. "Damn." I muttered, drawing everyone's attention. "Akira…" Rukia began. "How the hell did you do all that?"

"I'd like to know that too." Ichigo folded his arms. I laughed sheepishly , scratching my head.

"I wish I knew…I discovered it a few days back myself." I spoke. "It seems that…I can bring drawings to life." I watched their reactions and saw Rukia gasp and Ichigo's jaw drop while Chad's eye _appeared _from beneath his hair. That's pretty big.

"…Demonstration?" Rukia asked hesitantly after a few seconds. Pondering a little, I drew the same vial of reiatsu restorer and extracted it from my book. Handing it to Rukia, I instructed "Drink it."

Frowning, she looked at me before bringing the bottle to her lips. Her eyes bugged out as her reiatsu was revived almost immediately. "I feel…good." She said and I laughed at her expression.

"Hey…shouldn't we go? We missed school today so we should go tomorrow." I pointed to the sky where the moon was floating. The chirping of crickets had begun to fill the air.

"Yeah…" Ichigo mumbled and gave a giant yawn, making me laugh at him. He scowled "What? I'm tired."

"Never said you weren't, Kurosaki." I shot back, noticing with confusion the slight fall in his expression.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Ichigo's scowl abruptly lessened as he heard her words _'So, we're back to last name basis?'_

Chad grunted, drawing attention to himself and bade goodbye to the others, walking away silently. "He's an odd one." Akira commented after he had gone. "Alright then, let's go." She started walking with Ichigo and Rukia following, when Rukia suddenly spoke up.

"Actually, you two go on ahead. I have something to do." She said with a smirk and walked off in the opposite direction. Her smirk turning sly when she turned away from them, she thought _'I wonder how long it'll take Ichigo to realize about her…'_

Ichigo frowned as the shinigami walked off merrily. "You coming or what, Kurosaki?" Akira called back. Inwardly dissatisfied, he mumbled something and followed after her.

There was an indefinite long period of silence. Akira glanced at Ichigo, feeling slightly awkward in the silence _'It's not like he's the talkative type anyways…'_ she internally sighed. So, she was quite surprised when she heard from beside her "Say…"

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"That's…really random, Kurosaki." Akira said with a confused look.

"Will you answer the question?" he said in an irritable tone.

"Chocolate, why?"

"No reason." He replied nonchalantly, make Akira stare flatly at him. Unknown to her, plans were floating in his head. _'I guess we can visit that new ice cream parlor that's opened up after school…'_ he thought and suddenly frowned. _'Why am I thinking of taking her out? No, it'll be a bit awkward with just the two of us, so maybe I'll invite Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad but I won't have the money to pay for all of them and-'_

His train of thought was interrupted as he suddenly bumped into her. "Oof! What now?" he inquired.

"We've reached home, or weren't you paying attention?" she asked suspiciously. _'What's got him thinking so hard?'_

Abruptly, his face went slightly pink and he hawed something unintelligible before turning abruptly and walking towards his house. She frowned, growing slightly upset at the brusqueness. "Good night, I guess." She muttered softly before heading towards her gate.

However, before she touched the gate, she was yanked back by her wrist and gasped in surprise. "H-hey listen…there's a new ice cream parlor opened up by the school. Tomorrow, if you want to, I mean it's up to you, and only if you agree-" Ichigo stammered continuously while holding her hand awkwardly. _'I bet she's thinks I'm an idiot…'_

"Sure, after school then?" she interrupted his rant, a smile breaking across her face.

"…Yeah." He sighed and then realized that he was still holding her hand. Dropping it quickly, he turned and said "Good night." Before jogging back to his house.

"Good night, Ichigo." She called back, her cheeks tinted with red. Turning around as well, she hurried in through the gate. In the process, she missed the slight smile on Ichigo's face as she called his name.

Inside, Rukia was ready to bash her head against the wall _'Just how thick are the two of them?!'_ she screamed silently.

* * *

FIRST PERSON- AKIRA

School next day passed in a breeze and I found myself waiting eagerly for the ice cream. _'Wait, wait, wait…is this…a date?!'_

With that thought, my face heated up abruptly and Orihime gave a yelp beside me. "Waah! Akira-san you're so warm!" Clearing my throat, I waved it off coolly while trying to gain back my normal body temperature.

"I-CHI-GOOOOO!" came Keigo's usual cry and the usual smack and thump that followed when he hit Ichigo's arm and fell down.

"Oh hi, Keigo. I didn't know you're doing this at the end of the day as well." Ichigo said nonchalantly, glancing at the pale head of brown sprawled on the ground. I shook my head at them, saying "Keigo, are you a masochist?"

"Why do you say that?!" he screeched, springing up.

"Because he hits you every day and yet you don't give up. So I assumed that you liked getting hit by Ichigo." A grin spread across my face. "Which means you have a _thing_ for him?"

Keigo and Ichigo's face turned colorless before the latter yelled at me, throwing his book at me. I caught it while laughing and saw Tatsuki torn between laughing and being disgusted. Orihime was looking curiously between all of us, not really understanding anything.

The final bell rang and we walked out. Ichigo turned to Rukia and said "Hey, you go on ahead. We have some work." He gestured to me.

She smirked and walked off, calling back loudly "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE, ICHIGO!"

I froze with a nervous smile while Ichigo froze for a moment and spewed out death threats after her. "Man…" he sighed irritably. "She really gets on my nerves." I gave a small laugh, turning away from him.

After walking for a while, he pointed ahead "There it is." I looked curiously at the ice cream cone decoration above the shop. "Well, it's been a while since I had ice cream, so let's go!" I said enthusiastically, forgetting about the awkwardness and running towards the shop while pulling him by the arm.

"Oy!" he protested as he was dragged into the shop. I was about to laugh when I went still. He obviously noticed as he poked my arm, asking what happened.

"It's a hollow." I groaned and walked out. He too, gave a huff of annoyance and then suddenly exclaimed. "How will I transform into a shinigami without Rukia?!"

"Crap." I said when I realized that. "Hey hey! Wait a second!" I burst out and quickly drew something in the sketchpad I had taken to carrying around. Hoping that I had got the color scheme right, I took out the glove that Rukia usually used to pull Ichigo's soul out of his body.

He looked at the glove in my hand and nodded. Grinning, I gave a hard push to his head and caught his body as it fell to the ground. "It's two blocks away from here. Go ahead, I'll stay here." I instructed and started to drag his body away while Ichigo bounded off.

After laying him on a park bench, I frowned as I thought what to do. It was then I saw a soul wandering about. It was a small kid, crying as he looked lost and confused. "Come here, kid." I called out and held out my arms. A moment's hesitation later, he ran towards me, wailing loudly.

Hushing him gently, I stroked the boy's head and asked "You want to tell me what happened, kid?"

"I-I was eating with mommy and daddy in my house." He hiccupped a little while trying to speak. "Then then there was a bad smell from the kitchen and daddy lit a candle at that moment, then everything went boom…" he dissolved into tears again. A pang of sadness tugged at my heart and I drew him close, rocking him slowly.

"Alright, listen to me sweety, do you want to go to a better place than this? You might get to see your mom and dad there." I spoke with a smile.

"R-Really?!" he asked in surprise. I nodded and looked up to see Ichigo walking towards us.

"You see that guy?" I pointed to Ichigo, who raised his eyebrows as he stood next to the bench. "He's going to send you to that place. Are you ready?"

The boy nodded eagerly and turned to Ichigo. He blinked in understanding and pressed the handle of his sword to the boy's forehead. A flash of light later, the boy was gone. "They die so young…" I mumbled with a sad face.

Ichigo looked at me for a moment with an unfathomable expression before a shiver shot up my spine. "Aw great…another hollow…" I huffed and simply pointed in the direction the hollow's reiatsu came from. Ichigo groaned and leapt off after it.

As I sat on the bench with Ichigo's body, I realized how weird we must look. Pushing his body straight on the bench, I made him look like he was sleeping. Suddenly, I heard a lot of raucous laughter and turned around to see Ooshima and his gang, talking and laughing crudely.

"Hey look! It's that (beep!) from before!" one of them grunted and pointed to me. Oh damn, this was not good. There were five of them and Ichigo wasn't here either, plus I couldn't use my powers on humans. My heart thudded in panic as Ooshima sneered, walking up to me.

"What's up, (beep!)? What's with Kurosaki?" Gross, his breath stunk of cigarettes. I screwed up my face and leaned away.

"You blind or something? He's sleeping obviously." I snapped back and bit my tongue. _'Damn me and my big mouth!'_ I cursed inwardly as Ooshima glared at me in an ugly manner.

"I guess it's time ta pay ya back for that day!" he snarled and grabbed me by the collar, lifting me off the bench. I head butted him again since he was dumb enough to put his face to close to mine and not learn from the last dropped me and stumbled back, cursing.

"Grab her!" Before I knew it, two of his cronies had grabbed eyes widened in fright and I kicked out at one closest to me. He doubled over in pain and let go off me so I punched the other in the face.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

Akira cried out in pain as Ooshima grabbed her by the hair, pulling it harshly. Her hands flew to his arm, trying to tug it out of her hair as tears sprung to her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with Kurosaki? Get him." Ooshima spat, pointing at Ichigo's prone form.

"NO!" Akira shrieked and struggled wildly, only to get smacked in the face which sent her flying to the ground. If it was one on one, she could have still managed. Five on one was too much for her.

Just when one of them was about to push Ichigo's body off the bench, Akira dived towards them and tackled the guy to the ground, punching him repeatedly until the others dragged her away roughly. Now with a cut lip and torn clothes, Akira growled at them before flailing and kicking whoever in vicinity. _'ICHIGO!'_ She mentally yelled, increasing her reiatsu to the maximum.

* * *

"Hyaah!" Ichigo cried as he brought down his sword to cut down the particularly pesky hollow that kept flying out of his reach. Suddenly, a foreboding sensation went through him. The previous time he felt this, he had found Akira badly injured by the hollow. Oddly, even though he had no reiatsu sensing skills whatsoever, he was strangely attuned to Akira's presence, not just her reiatsu.

He frowned and took off running towards the spot he had left her only to widen his eyes at the sight. Absolute rage pulsed though his veins on seeing a battered Akira fending off Ooshima's gang and guarding his body.

She scowled fiercely, punching another guy who came close and turned towards Ichigo. Her lips quirked up in a faint grin before she went down to her knees, breathing heavily. Taking action, Ichigo entered his body and sprung up from the bench, surprising Ooshima and his minions.

Ichigo being Ichigo, went berserk on them and scared them away for good before bending down next to Akira. "Oy, c'mon. I'll take you to my house, my father can patch you up." He said, lifting her by the arms.

"Nah, I'm fine…ouch! What the heck, Kurosaki?!" Akira protested as he poked her arm on purpose causing her to cry out in pain.

"Just shut up and walk." He rolled his eyes and gave a small push to her back. She winced and scoffed, starting to walk nevertheless. "Hey, uh…"

"What?" she asked flatly.

"Do you…want me to carry you?" He felt horribly awkward, but wanted to help out as he noticed the limp in her gait.

At this question, she gave him a dubious expression and said "I have some pride, Kurosaki." Sighing silently in relief, he gave a slight grin.

* * *

"So, what happened exactly?" he asked after handing her a bandage, some cotton wipes and alcohol.

"Ooshima came by, I had to be an idiot and antagonize him, not that he wasn't going to do anything anyways." Akira explained briefly, scowling when her wound burnt on contact with alcohol. "Shit, I hate this thing."

"You're such a baby." He snorted and took the wipe from her, wiping it across the cut on her lip. Akira kicked at him and he shoved back – a normal exchange between them by now.

"Tch, Aonami's not going like this…" Akira sighed and leaned back. "You owe me, Ichigo." He knew he owed her after he had seen the ferocity with which she protected his body.

* * *

FIRST PERSON AKIRA

I was surprised when a hand ruffled my hair albeit roughly. Turning around, I saw that Ichigo was looking at the curtains with a frown. Smiling to myself, I spoke "Ichigo?" he turned to me with a questioning look. "You still up for ice cream?"

A grin crossed his face and he nodded with a wry look. Without saying a word, he took my bag from me and slung it across his shoulder, daring me to say something with a look. Laughing shortly, we walked to the ice cream bar in comfortable silence with a constant smile on my face.

* * *

_And there we have it! To make up for my long absence, some IchigoxAkira fluff, well not exactly, but we could call it 'bonding time' or something since they...you know what? I'll shut up now._

**~BLu**


End file.
